Sonic's Boardinghouse
by Kenyade
Summary: Characters from the Sonic Video Games. A Boardinghouse. Epic Comedy. My inability to draw has forced me to type my comic strips up as stories, so stop by the boardinghouse and have a laugh or three. Rated T for L, AH, V, A. I've moved on to new project.
1. 1 02 09 Buying the House

**Welcome to Sonic's Boardinghouse, the ultimate Sonic Sitcom Experience. Or at least I hope it will be.**

**The chapters will be very short, as my idea for this story was originally to have it as 3 to 6 panel comics. However, my inability to draw has forced me to write the comic ideas out as chapters.**

**This story isn't continuous, as many chapters will be stand alone "strips" if you will. However, aspects established in some strips may be reiterated or revisited later on.**

**The characters in these strips will be solely from the video game universe, no comics or TV shows here. I love those, but they don't fit in my strip/story. If you don't recognize a character the answer is a Google away. There will be the occasional nameless character I throw in as an extra, but that's it.**

**If you're an artist and are interested in trying to illustrate my comics, shoot me a message.**

**And without further ado, I present the first strip of Sonic's Boardinghouse.**

Buying the House

Sonic and Tails sat in a plush office. The walls were dark green and were accentuated by a polished mahogany bookshelf that decorated the back wall. Sonic and Tails were currently situated next to each other in stiff, red leather chairs in front of a chocolate brown desk. Sitting behind the desk, which had its contents neatly organized, was a man. He had neatly combed black hair, a bushy black mustache, and thick rimmed glasses. The nameplate on the man's desk read Joseph Snyder, Attorney.

"So," said Joseph as he steepled his hands, "you two are ready to finalize your purchase of the property?"

"Yeah," said Sonic as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"The only thing we have left to do is to pay, right," asked Tails.

"That's correct," replied the lawyer. "How were you planning on paying?"

"Do you take rings," asked Sonic as he held up a large golden ring, causing Joseph to gape.

"Is that solid gold?"

"Yes," replied Tails. "Are they an acceptable form of payment?"

"Yes," Joseph answered as he began to drool slightly. "It should do quite nicely."

**

* * *

Well there you have it, the first installment. Most entries will be about this length, maybe a little longer or shorter depending.**

**Remember, if you're interested in drawing these out, let me know.**

**Please let me know what you think. Review whether you're signed in or anonymous, I don't care.**

**Peace.**


	2. 1 03 09 Something is Missing

**Here's strip number two. Enjoy.**

Something's Missing...

Sonic and Tails stood next to each other on a street corner, staring at the run down building they had just purchased. Several windows had chunks of glass missing, and others were missing the panes all together. Most of the address numbers had faded, leaving 6 and 9 as the only legible ones. The gate surrounding the property was missing multiple planks and the white paint was faded and peeling. The lawn, which was completely dead, was littered with all forms of trash, ranging from tires and broken bikes to scraps of paper and aluminum cans. The door of the large garage on the side of the boardinghouse was covered in layers of illegible graffiti, although one could make out a swear word or two.

"Something's not right," Sonic pointed out as he crossed his arms and looked at Tails.

"Yeah," replied the two-tailed fox as he pondered the property. "It does feel like we've been cheated, doesn't it?"

"But what's missing," asked Sonic.

The pair continued to scan the property, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Suddenly, Sonic snapped his fingers.

"I've got it," exclaimed the blue hedgehog.

* * *

_One quick trip to Home Depot later…_

Sonic and Tails stood back and admired their handiwork. The property was nearly identical to what it had been, except for two small changes. A large golden ring with white wings had been painted on the front of the building. "Sonic's" was written in large blue letters in the middle of the ring, and "Boardinghouse" was written in red letters right under the ring. Meanwhile, a small billboard had been put up on top of the large garage. On the billboard the words "Tail's Mechanic Service" were written in a circle surrounding a wrench with two fox tails coming out of it. Sonic and Tails turned to each other, smiling and giving each other a thumbs-up.

"Perfect," the pair said in unison, both of them apparently oblivious to the dilapidated state that the rest of the property was in.

* * *

**There's strip number two. Let me know what you think, and let me know if you want to draw these.**


	3. 1 05 09 Farting Logs

**Here's strip number three. Enjoy.**

Farting Logs

Sonic and Tails stood in the middle of the boardinghouse's attic, which was really just like every other room except that one had to use a set of pull down stairs to enter. The walls were painted a soothing blue that was neither too dark nor too bight. A bare mattress was comfortably situated in a wedge formed by angled walls on the right side of the room. Next to the bed was a ladder built into the wall that led to a large domed skylight that one could use to access the roof. After surveying the room, Sonic turned to Tails.

"Well, I guess I'll hang my hammock up over there," said the blue hedgehog. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to emphasis where he meant.

"Actually, Sonic," Tails said awkwardly, looking at the ground as opposed to Sonic. "I was thinking that you could sleep on the roof with your hammock. I know how much you love the outdoors."

"What," exclaimed a startled Sonic. "But we've been roomies forever. Why do I have to sleep outside now?"

"Well," Tails began, now looking Sonic in the eye. "I've never had the heart to tell you this, but you fart a lot when you sleep."

"I do," asked Sonic as he scratched his ear.

"Yes," admitted Tails. "It's probably all those chilidogs you eat. Maybe if you cut back…"

"Right," Sonic stated loudly as he made his way up the ladder. "I'll just check out my sleeping area then."

"That's what I thought," Tails said as he crossed his arms and put on a satisfied smirk.

* * *

**There's strip number three. Hope it was acceptable.**


	4. 1 06 09 Oh, He is Good

**To start off, I would like to thank the SpeedViking and Jarkes for their reviews. Also, I would like to point out that what Jarkes said is true, I need somebody to draw these.**

**So for any artist who's interested, let me know.**

**Here's strip number four, by the way.**

Oh, He's Good

Tails was sitting on the bed of his new room, looking over at Sonic who was leaning against the wall next to the built-in ladder with his arms crossed.

"Well, Tails, I think we better check out the house and make sure it's serviceable before we start interviewing tenants."

"What," exclaimed Tails, startled. "We're going to rent out rooms?"

"Well duh," replied an exasperated Sonic. "Why do you think we bought a boardinghouse?"

There was a moment of silence while Tails thought about this.

"Because it was dirt cheap," said Tails finally.

"Ok, what's the second reason." Asked Sonic, holding up two fingers. Tails simply smiled.

**

* * *

Strip number four. We should start meeting the tenants within the next couple strips.**


	5. 1 07 09 Tread Lightly

**Strip number five. Indisputable proof that I'm still alive.**

**Ha, rhymes.**

Tread Lightly

Sonic and Tails stood in one of the boardinghouses many rooms. The walls, unlike Tails' room, were a deep green.

"This room looks good," said Sonic, gesturing around the room with both hands.

"I don't know, Sonic," replied Tails, rubbing his chin. "The floor looks pretty unstable."

"You're crazy," argued Sonic.

'No," Tails pressed eagerly. "See all the cracks and stress marks?"

"I'm telling you it's fine," Sonic stated firmly. "Here, I'll prove it."

Sonic walked out to the middle of the room and began jumping up and down.

"You see, Tails? I told you it -WAUGH!"

As Sonic was speaking, the floor underneath him gave out and the blue hedgehog plummeted into the room beneath.

"Are you alright," asked Tails as he came over and squatted down by the hole.

"Yeah," answered Sonic from below. "The two-by-four up my ass broke my fall."

**

* * *

There's strip number five. Hope it was jive.**

**Ha, rhymes.**


	6. 1 08 09 He's a Natural

**Here before you is strip numeo siete. That's some ancient forgotten language for number six.**

**Enjoy.**

He's a Natural

Sonic and Tails were in another of the boardinghouse's many rooms. The walls were a deep red, except for the dark brown closet door that Sonic and Tails were walking towards.

"Hey, Sonic," said Tails. "You know what I noticed?"

"What," asked the blue hedgehog.

"We've searched almost every room in the house, and so far none of them have been haunted or something cliché like that."

"Yeah," agreed Sonic. "I noticed that too."

As Sonic spoke he reached forward and opened the closet door. Inside the closet was the ghost of a man dressed in a bloodstained tuxedo. Sonic and Tails simply stared wide-eyed at him for a moment.

"Who the hell are you," Sonic demanded suddenly.

"I am the ghost of a former tenant of this room," said the ghost sadly. "I was killed by my best man the night before my wedding. He then married my bride in my stead. My soul can't rest until he has been brought to justice."

"That's horrible," exclaimed Tails, his face and voice showing nothing but sympathy.

"Yeah, a real tragedy," Sonic agreed absentmindedly. "Listen, buddy, can you pay rent?"

"No, kind sir," replied the ghost. "I am a ghost. I have no income."

Sonic stared at the ghost for a long moment before saying:

"Then get the fuck out!"

**

* * *

There was strip number six. Hope you liked it.**

**Still looking for an artist.**


	7. 1 11 09 Found at Last

**Strip number seven here.**

Found at Last

Tails and Sonic stood in the boardinghouse garage. The walls were stark right and it was impossible to take two steps without running into the multitude of junk that littered the floor.

"What are we doing here again," asked Sonic as he leaned against the wall and checked the bottom of his shoe, which had an unidentifiable smudge on it.

"I just want to check out the state of the garage," replied Tails as he began rummaging through the rubbish on the floor. "We can begin looking for tenants when I'm done."

"The place is kind of a pigsty, isn't it," asked Sonic as he picked up a pair of rusty handlebars.

"Yeah," agreed Tails. "Look at all the junk in here." Tails began keeping a running tally of the junk he pulled out of the pile.

"Busted stereo, broken bookshelf, cracked computer monitor."

Suddenly, Tails pulled out something that caused him and Sonic to yell out in unison.

"MC HAMMMER," they yelled. "Where the **hell **have you been?"

No sooner had the pair spoken then the king of parachute pants himself began to bust a move amongst the clutter.

"Can't touch this," he said as he boogied down.

Tails and Sonic watched him for a few moments, silent.

"Get the **fuck **out of my garage," yelled Tails as he pointed the way out.

"Aww," pouted MC Hammer as he gazed down at his feet forlornly.

**

* * *

Yeah, that's right. A MC Hammer reference. I went there.**

**And I still need an artist, obviously.**


	8. 1 13 09 A Rewrite May Be In Order

**I know siete is seven. That was the joke.**

**And yes, there will be language. T rating for a reason. Warning label for a reason.**

**Strip number 8. Need an artist.**

A Rewrite May Be In Order

Tails and Sonic were sitting in the boardinghouse's kitchen. The walls were pale yellow and the floor was tiled black and white. Tails was leaning back in one of the table's wooden chairs with his right arm draped over one side while Sonic was leaning against the wall by the kitchen entrance with his arms crossed.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to go with that ad, Sonic," asked Tails.

"Stop worrying about it, man," replied Sonic. "It was the best ad we could put out with the money they had. Anyone who finds something wrong with it isn't mature enough to stay here anyway."

"Well, okay," said Tails, still unconvinced. "I hope you're right."

_In the paper the next day_…

The "Sonic's Boardinghouse" symbol took up about half of the page. Underneath it were the words:

"Need a place to stay? For a few bucks you can sleep with us! Tails will even work on your engine!"

**

* * *

Hope it was enjoyable.**


	9. 1 14 09 Once Every Blue Moon

**Here's strip number 9. Still need an artist.**

Once Every Blue Moon

Sonic and Tails in Tails' attic room. Sonic was midway through climbing up the ladder to the roof, and Tails was lying down on his bed with his eyes shut and his hands resting on his stomach.

"Night, Sonic," called Tails from his bed.

"Sleep tight, bro," replied Sonic as he continued climbing.

When Sonic was out of the room, Tails casually reached over and flipped the light switch next to his bed.

"I wonder how the stars look tonight," Tails said to himself as he opened one eye.

Suddenly, Tails' eyes shot wide open. The shocked look on his face quickly turned to a glare.

"Sonic, get your big blue ass off my skylight!"

**

* * *

Catch you next time.**


	10. 1 15 09 Things That Go Toot In the Night

**w00t! Strip number ten! DOUBLE DIGITS!**

Things That Go Toot In the Night

Tails was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He had a small smile on his face and was curled up comfortably under his big blue covers. The digital alarm clock next to his bed read 11 o'clock.

_Later…_

Tails was still sleeping in the same exact position he had been earlier. The only thing that had changed was that the clock now read 12 o'clock.

_Later…_

The clock next to Tails' bed read 1 o'clock. Suddenly, the fox's eyes shot wide open as he was awoken by a thundering sound from the roof.

"**TWEEEEERT!**"

"Well," said Tails as he began to close his eyes again, "at least I can't smell-"

Tails stopped mid-sentence as the smell of Sonic's flatulence hit him. His eye twitched and his face turned green.

"Oh no," he gasped. "Window…open! Losing…consciousness!"

Tails fell out of his bed and landed with a loud _thump _on the ground.

**

* * *

Hope it didn't stink.**

**Need an artist!**


	11. 1 16 09 Just Air It Out

**I do intend to keep posting these when I find an artist. No worries.**

Just Air It Out

Morning rolled around to find Sonic climbing down the ladder in Tails' room.

"Tails," called Sonic as he climbed down the ladder. "Are you awake, man?"

Sonic jumped down from the ladder and turned around. Then he looked down at the ground and let out a startled yell.

"Tails!"

Bending over, Sonic placed Tails' arm on his shoulder and lifted the fox off the ground.

"You okay, dude," Sonic asked, concerned.

"Yeah," replied Tails as he rubbed his temples with his free hand. "Just don't light a match in here."

**

* * *

Fart jokes are comedy gold.**


	12. 1 17 09 Risky Business

**Still going on, still need an artist.**

Risky Business

Tails sat at the boardinghouse's kitchen table, quietly sipping from a white coffee mug that had the words "I Work With Nuts" written on it.

"Dude," began Sonic as he walked into the room, "I just got off the phone with a possible tenant. He's coming by later to check out the boardinghouse."

"Wow, already," asked Tails as he put down his mug. "I guess we better hurry up and get today's zaniness out of the way."

"I'll get the stereo," replied Sonic as he ducked out of the room.

_Later…_

Sonic and Tails slid into the entryway wearing light pink shirts, sunglasses, and white underwear and socks. With Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock And Roll" in the background, the duo proceeded to reenact Risky Business.

**

* * *

If you don't know the scene I used here, go look it up on YouTube.**


	13. 1 19 09 Just In Case

**Still looking for artist.**

Just In Case

Sonic and Tails sat at the table in the boardinghouse's kitchen.

"What if this new tenant turns out to be a psycho," asked Tails.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," assured Sonic as he reached under the table and pulled out a large rifle.

"Is that to tranquilize the guy if he gets out of hand," asked Tails as he eyed the gun.

"Who said anything about a tranquilizer," replied Sonic. Tails stared at him wide eyed.

**

* * *

**

Review, let me know what you think.


	14. 1 20 09 What Is In a Name?

**All hail the Steelers, baby.**

What Is In a Name?

Sonic sat at the boardinghouse's kitchen table while Tails stood up across from him.

"Alright, Tails, call him in," said Sonic.

"You got it," replied Tails as he stuck his head out the entryway.

"You can come in here now," called the fox.

Tails stepped next to Sonic as the new tenant walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik. But most people call me Dr. Eggman."

"So most people hate you, I take it," said Sonic, causing Tails to cover his own face with his hand.

**

* * *

**

Need. An. Artist.


	15. 1 21 09 A Kinship for the Ages

**For all those Dr. Eggman fans out there, he shall be referred to by his real name, Dr. Robotnik.**

A Kinship for the Ages

Sonic and Dr. Robotnik were sitting across from one another at the boardinghouse's kitchen table. Tails was leaning against the counter behind Sonic.

"So what is it that you do, exactly," Sonic asked Dr. Robotnik, the hedgehogs hands steelped on the table.

"Well I'm an inventor, actually," replied Dr. Robotnik.

"You don't say," exclaimed an excited Tails. "I'm a bit of a tinkerer myself."

"Really, what do you work with," asked Dr. Robotnik.

"Mainly cars, but I dabble in computers," replied Tails. "What about you?"

"I deal mainly with robots that will allow me to take over the world," said Dr. Robotnik. Sonic and Tails stared at him wide-eyed.

**

* * *

Bet nobody saw that coming.**

**NEED. ARTIST.**


	16. 1 22 09 A Total Coincident

**The search for artist continues.**

A Total Coincident

Sonic sat across from Robotnik at the table in the boardinghouse kitchen while Tails leaned against the counter behind Sonic.

"Dr. Robotnik, if you're going to stay here, we'll need to see these robots," said Sonic.

"Of course," said Robotnik. "Come in here boys."

A large red robot walked into the room.

"This is E-123 Omega," Robotnik said by way of introduction.

"Pleased to meet you," said E-123 Omega.

"Charmed," replied Tails.

A blue robot walked into the room.

"This is Metal Sonic," said Robotnik.

There was a moment of silence.

"That's fucking creepy, man," said Sonic.

**

* * *

Peace out.**


	17. 1 23 09 Obliviousness Is Bliss

**I kept forgetting to do this. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed. It fills me with such unbridled joy to see that message awaiting me when I check my e-mail.**

**But come on, HoneyNutz. Not a fan of fart jokes?**

Obliviousness Is Bliss

Sonic, Tails, Robotnik, E-123 Omega, and Metal Sonic were all in the boardinghouse kitchen.

"Can these robots do anything besides kill and maim," asked Sonic as he inspected E-123 Omega.

"I thought you might ask that," said Dr. Robotnik as he walked out the door. "Follow me and I'll show you."

_

* * *

Out front of the boardinghouse_….

It was as if Extreme Makeover: Home Edition had paid a visit to the house without Sonic and Tails knowing. The windows were all fixed and properly paned, the lawn was a lush green and no longer covered in trash, the boardinghouse had received a fresh coat of red paint, the fence had been repaired and given a fresh coat of white paint, and all the graffiti had been removed from the garage door.

"Wow," muttered Sonic as he and Tails stared at the spectacle before them. Sonic and Tails then looked at each other, each giving a smile and thumbs –up to the other.

"We did an awesome job on those logos," said Sonic.

Robotnik smacked himself in the forehead.

**

* * *

I know people like that.**


	18. 1 24 09 Wear the Trousers

**Let's kick this pig.**

Wear the Trousers

Sonic, Tails, E-123 Omega, Metal Sonic, and Robotnik were standing in the middle of a hallway in the boardinghouse.

"Okay, the robots can stay," said Sonic. "But they're going to earn their keep."

"That sounds fair," agreed Robotnik. "What will they be doing?"

"E-123 Omega will be in charge of repairs, maintenance, and gardening," said Tails.

"Solid," replied Omega.

"And Metal Sonic will be the boardinghouse maid," added Sonic.

"Why do I have to be the maid," asked Metal Sonic.

"Because there can be only one male Sonic in this house, and I'm not going to wear a skirt," Sonic answered pointedly.

**

* * *

Yeah. Housekeeping robots. Wish I had some.**


	19. 1 25 09 His Logic is Comendable

**Late update today. Grabbed me some seroius powder.**

**That means I'm went snowboarding for those of you who aren't as rad as me.**

His Logic is Commendable

Sonic was leaning against the wall in the boardinghouse's entrance hall. Their was a stairwell on the right side of the hall, and a door was built into the side of the stairwell that led to the basement.

"Hey Sonic, where's Robotnik," asked Tails as he walked up to the blue hedgehog.

"He's getting settled in," replied Sonic, jerking his thumb at the basement door.

"You put him in the basement," asked Tails, a little surprised.

"Nah, he picked it himself. Said it was the ideal place to live for somebody trying to take over the world."

Tails cast a glance at the door.

"Well you can't argue with that logic," said Tails when he turned back.

**

* * *

I tore that mountain up.  
**


	20. 1 26 09 That Proves Nothing

**So I have found two people interested in doing the strip.**

**kotoscomics at Deviantart has posted the first strip. Go check it out.**

**Nothing is finalized. If you want to try and draw a strip, go ahead and give it a shot.  
**

That Proves Nothing…

E-123 Omega, wearing a sun bonnet, was tending the garden in front of the boardinghouse. Tails was leaning against the wall next to the garden, and Metal Sonic was beating the dust out of a rug while leaning out a window above the garden.

"Hey, Omega, mind if I ask you a question," asked Tails.

"Not at all," replied the red robot. "Shoot."

"Is there anything seriously wrong with Dr. Robotnik that I should know about? Aside from wanting to take over the world, I mean."

"Well, the doctor is a mild alcoholic," replied Omega.

"A "mild" alcoholic," asked Tails.

"Just open up your chest, Omega," said Metal Sonic from the window.

"Right." Omega's chest popped open to reveal an insane amount of beer bottles. Tails stared uncomfortably at the scene.

"Is that how much he drinks in a week," asked the fox.

"Weekly," snorted Omega. "I have to replace these suckers hourly."

**

* * *

Plot Twists say what!**


	21. 1 27 09 But That Does

**This strip does not condone alcoholism.**

**It does condone drinking water.**

…But That Does

"SONIC," yelled Tails as he came sprinting into the boardinghouse. "Sonic, Dr. Robotnik has a major alcohol problem!"

Tails suddenly came to a complete stop, a look of horror on his face.

Standing in front of Tails with his arms crossed was Sonic. The blue hedgehog's face was obscured by the pants Dr. Robotnik had apparently flung on him.

"What tipped you off," asked Sonic. "Was it the pants on my face?"

**

* * *

Streaking!**


	22. 1 28 09 You Just Have To Know How To

You Just Have to Know How to Motivate

"Sonic, we need to find Dr. Robotnik," exclaimed Tails. "He could get seriously hurt."

"His fault for getting drunk out of his mind," replied Sonic as he removed the pants from his face and dropped them on the ground.

"But what if he urinates on stuff," Tails pressed.

"That's why we have Metal Sonic as a maid now," answered Sonic.

Tails thought quietly for a moment.

"What if Robotnik gets himself killed before he can pay his rent?"

"Let's move," exclaimed Sonic as he shot off to find Robotnik.


	23. 1 29 09 Shoot To Kill

**Heading down to Tampa today.**

**Go Steelers baby.  
**

Shoot To Kill

Tails and Sonic were standing on either side of a door leading to one of the boardinghouse's rooms.

"Alright, I think he's in there," said Tails. "You brought your gun, right?"

"Yeah," replied Sonic as he held out the gun. "You want me to fire off a couple warning shots?"

"Who said anything about warning shots," asked Tails. "Light his ass up."

* * *

**Probably won't be able to post until Tuesday. But we'll see.**


	24. 1 30 09 Wile E Would Sympathize

**Tampa is awesome.**

Wile E. Would Sympathize

Sonic kicked open the door to the room.

"There he is," yelled Tails.

"Got him," said Sonic as he aimed down his gun.

Sonic pulled the trigger.

_POING!_

Out of the gun popped a little wooden rod. A little flag unfurled from the rod with the word "BANG!" written on it.

"Fucking ACME Corporation," muttered Sonic as he and Tails stared at the gun.

**

* * *

**

Go Steelers!


	25. 1 31 09 Like A Great White Cork

**Not much to say.**

Like A Great White Cork

"Sonic, he's heading for the window," exclaimed Tails as he rushed forward.

"Let him go, dude," said Sonic as he causally held the fox back.

"What are you talking about? He could get hurt!"

_SCHUCK!_

"Oh, that's why," said Tails, wide eyed.

"Yeah," said Sonic. "Now would you be so kind as to go get Omega and five sticks of butter?"

* * *

**Artist search continues.**


	26. 2 1 09 That May Stain

**So SmashSmasher has drawn a strip. And he plans to update them daily.**

**Check him out at ShadowstarRunner at deviantArt.**

**All artists are encouraged to draw these and to keep on drawing these. This is awesome.**

That May Stain

Sonic, Tails, and E-123 Omega were standing in the doorway to the room. Sonic and Tails each held two sticks of butter.

"Alright Omega, Tails and I will butter the sides, and then you can pull him out," said Sonic.

"I think that we should hold off on that for a minute," replied Omega.

"Why," asked Tails.

_RALPH!_

"That's why," stated Omega as Sonic and Tails gazed at each other wide eyed.

"I just washed that blanket," yelled Metal Sonic from down below.

* * *

**HERE WE GO STEELERS! HERE WE GO!**


	27. 2 2 09 Jerk It Out

**I congratulate the Arizona Cardinals on a great, great game.**

**BUT HELL YEAH! GO STEELERS!**

**SIX TIME SUPER BOWL CHAMPIONS!**

Jerk It Out

"Alright, I think he got it all out of his system," said Sonic.

"Very well, I'll go yank him out," said Omega.

"I don't know if that's the best way to-" began Tails. He was cut off from a pained scream from Robotnik as the fat doctor was yanked out of the window.

"OW!"

"Well, at least he didn't break the window," said Sonic as he and Tails winced.

* * *

**And it is a curse to lack drawing skil, eh Jarkes?**

**This is an early update, but it's in honor of the Super Bowl win. This is tomorrows update, so enjoy until Tuesday.**

**GO STEELERS!**


	28. 2 3 09 There Is No Bowling Ball

**Awwwww yeah, baby. We're rolling now!**

There Is No Bowling Ball

E-123 Omega was standing outside of a door with a yellow sign hanging on it that had the word "Potty" written in black letters.

"Hey, Omega. How's he doing," asked Sonic as he walked up with Robotnik's pants draped over his shoulder.

"He's okay," replied the red robot. "I've got him in an ice bath right now."

"Mind if I go in and bring him his pants," asked Sonic.

"I don't see any reason why-, wait a second! Is that a bowling ball in there?"

"…No," said Sonic shiftily.

"Sonic, the Doctor didn't mean to hit you in the face with his pants," explained Omega.

"And I wouldn't mean to give him a slight concussion," replied Sonic.

* * *

**Bowling ball cracks egg would be the headline.**


	29. 2 4 09 Five Cents A Bottle

**We are the monster underneath your bed.**

Five Cents A Bottle

Sonic, Tails, and Robotnik were all seated around the boardinghouse's kitchen table. E-123 Omega was standing behind Robotnik, holding a hot water bottle to the Doctor's head.

"Dr. Robotnik, we'd love to let you stay here," said Sonic. "But your alcoholism could be a serious threat to everyone's safety."

"So in light of recent events, I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to leave," agreed Tails.

As Tails finished speaking, Metal Sonic walked into the room carrying a small piece of paper.

"Dr. Robotnik, I just cashed in your beer bottles," announced Metal Sonic, gesturing at the check.

"Give the check to Sonic and Tails," ordered Robotnik.

"Doctor, I don't think a check will change our minds…" said Tails as he and Sonic accepted the check.

The pair scanned the check, wide eyed.

"Um, in light of more recent events, Tails and I have decided that you are always welcome here, Doctor," said Sonic.

* * *

**We are the voices inside your head.**


	30. 2 5 09 Endorsements Are Key

**Enjoy.**

Endorsements Are Key

Sonic was relaxing in his hammock on the boardinghouse roof when Tails came walking up to him, a large smile on his face.

"Great news, Sonic," began Tails. "I just got off the phone with the guy who's going to be my first customer."

"How did you get a customer for the garage already," asked Sonic.

"I used some of the money from Robotnik's check to make a commercial," replied Tails. "I even got a celebrity endorsement."

"Radical," said Sonic. "Who'd you get?"

"Well…" said Tails.

_On the TV…_

Tail's garage's logo was on the screen. Suddenly, MC Hammer walked up and pointed at the logo with both hands.

"You can't touch this service," he said.

* * *

**He's BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**


	31. 2 6 09 Totally A Given

**When I take a shower, I'm afraid to wash my hair.**

Totally A Given

Sonic and Tails were standing in the boardinghouse garage. Tails had apparently done some cleaning, as all the junk and clutter was gone, leaving only a large empty space in the middle and a large work table with miscellaneous tools on the side.

"You mind if I be here for your first customer," asked Sonic as he leaned against the wall.

"No need to even ask," Tails replied as he looked over his shoulder at Sonic. The fox was currently fiddling with a drill.

"Okay, cool," said Sonic.

There was a moment of silence between the pair.

"And if they bring in a sports car we're going for a joyride, right," asked Sonic.

"No need to even ask," replied Tails as he examined a screwdriver.

* * *

**Because I'm afraid I'll look up and find somebody standing there.**

**I love that song.  
**


	32. 2 7 09 Improvisation Goes A Long Way

**Early update today. Just because I can.**

Improvisation Goes A Long Way

Sonic and Tails were leaning against the wall next to the boardinghouse garage as they looked out at the street.

"Here he comes," said Tails as he pointed.

"Aw man," said Sonic. "He's driving a truck."

"There goes our joyride," sighed Tails.

"Not necessarily," Sonic said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean," asked Tails.

"You could floor it down the interstate while I stood up in the back," replied Sonic.

* * *

**I would do that.**


	33. 2 8 09 Saw It Coming

**I'M A FIRIN MY LAZER!**

Saw It Coming

Sonic and Tails were walking towards the big red truck that had just pulled into the boardinghouse driveway.

"Did you get the name of the customer," Sonic asked as he looked over at Tails.

"He said it was going to be a surprise," replied Tails.

Sonic and Tails stood next to the truck as the driver rolled down his window.

"**KNUCKLES?!?**" yelled Sonic and Tails in unison.

"Surprised," asked the red echidna.

"Not really," answered Sonic.

"Yeah, kind of saw it coming," agreed Tails.

* * *

**BWAHH!**


	34. 2 9 09 I Totally Gotcha

**Early update today. It's a present.**

I Totally Gotcha

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were all in the boardinghouse kitchen. Tails and Knuckles were sitting at the table while Sonic was leaning against the counter.

"So what have you been up to, Knux," asked Sonic.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in ages," agreed Tails.

"Funny story," said Knuckles. "I discovered that I was the last member of an ancient and forgotten race and that it was my responsibility to guard a giant emerald of infinite power."

Sonic and Tails stared wide-eyed at Knuckles, who only sat there smiling quietly.

"Haha, gotcha," said Knuckles. "I'm actually a security guard at the museum."

Sonic and Tails glared at Knuckles furiously.

**

* * *

**

Boot to the head!


	35. 2 10 09 Some Dream Of Tights

**Everybody's doing a brand new dance now.**

Some Dream Of Tights

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were standing out in front of the boardinghouse.

"I can't believe you guys actually bought a boardinghouse," said Knuckles.

"Yeah, we chased the dream," said Tails proudly.

"I thought your guys' dream was to become a superhero duo," Knuckles pointed out.

"It was for a while," replied Sonic.

"What made you change your minds," asked Knuckles.

"We discovered that tights chafe," answered Sonic as he rubbed his bottom.

**

* * *

Come on baby, do the Locomotion.**


	36. 2 11 09 Mostly Lack Of Foresight

**Ever notice how birds fly?**

Mostly Lack Of Foresight

Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles were in the boardinghouse garage. Sonic and Knuckles were leaning against the work table while Tails was over by the Knuckles's truck.

"Well, I better get to work on your truck, Knuckles," said Tails.

"No need, Tails," said Knuckles. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Then why would you make an appointment to get it fixed," asked Sonic.

"Mainly to give me an excuse to come visit you guys," replied Knuckles.

"Then why didn't you just come here instead of making an appointment you'll have to pay for," Tails questioned.

A moment of silence passed between the trio.

"Come again," asked Knuckles. Tails and Sonic simply stared at him.

* * *

**What's up with that?**


	37. 2 12 09 Trump Card

**No comment.**

Trump Card

Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic were all in the boardinghouse kitchen. Knuckles was leaning against the counter, Sonic was leaning against the wall by the entryway, and Tails was sitting at the table.

"I'm thinking about moving into the boardinghouse," announced Knuckles. "It's cheaper than my current rent, and it's a shorter commute to the museum from here."

"I don't know if you'd like it here, Knux," warned Sonic.

"Why not? I'd be able to hang out with you guys more often," Knuckles pointed out.

"Yeah, but there's also an alcoholic mad scientist living here," said Sonic.

"And we've got two homicidal robots as housekeepers," added Tails.

"I live in apartment building that has five families with thirty-five kids between them," countered Knuckles.

"Ok, you win," Sonic and Tails said together.

* * *

**Until next time.**


	38. 2 13 09 A Chance Reunion

**Internet problems result in a late update. My bad.**

A Chance Reunion

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were standing outside the door to Dr. Robotnik's basement room.

"If you really want to stay here, Knux, I think you should meet the other tenant first," said Sonic as he knocked on Robotnik's door.

"Sounds fair," agreed Knuckles.

Robotnik opened his door and poked his head outside.

"What do you need Son-" Robotnik stopped midsentence when he caught sight of Knuckles, who was gazing at him in surprise.

"You're that drunk who pissed in the museum's fountain," exclaimed Knuckles, who was now glaring.

"And you're that security guard who drilled me in the nuts," replied Robotnik angrily.

"Awkward," Sonic and Tails said together.

* * *

**See you guys tomorrow.**


	39. 2 14 09 Use The Thesaurus

**Finally got my internet to stop having a cow.**

Use The Thesaurus

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Robotnik were all standing outside the door to Robotnik's basement room.

"Alright, alright, both of you calm down," said Sonic as he stepped between Knuckles and Robotnik, who were glaring menacingly at each other. "We'll talk this out like sane adults."

"Fine," Knuckles and Robotnik agreed at the same time, each through clenched teeth.

"Knux, I know peeing on the fountain was pretty bad," said Sonic, "but don't you think hitting Dr. Robonik in the gnads was a bit…uh…"

"Overzealous," suggested Tails.

"Nah," said Sonic with a wave of his hand. "I was looking for something more like 'Assholeish.'"

* * *

**Gonna add the other updates now.**


	40. 2 15 09 Suddenly It All Makes Sense

**Here's the second one.**

Suddenly It All Makes Sense

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Robotnik were all standing outside the door to Robotnik's basement room.

"Sonic, I didn't hit this guy in his nuts because he peed in the fountain," explained Knuckles. "I did it because he ordered his two robots to attack a group of first graders that were at the museum on a field trip."

"Really," Sonic and Tails asked Robotnik at the same time, both of them wide-eyed.

"They started it," replied Robotnik, who refused to look at anybody present. "They said I looked like the Pringles guy."

"So you set killer robots on them," asked Tails.

"Hit him in the man-zone again, Knux," urged Sonic.

* * *

**Number three coming up next.**


	41. 2 16 09 A Sugar Bombardment

**WAHOO! MARATHON OF STRIPS!**

A Sugar Bombardment

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Robotnik were standing outside the door to Robotnik's basement room.

"Did any of the kids get hurt," asked Tails, concerned.

"Nobody got hurt, Tails," replied E-123 Omega as he and Metal Sonic came walking into the hallway.

"We realized the Doctor was drunk, so we shot ice cream at them," explained Metal Sonic.

"I hope they all got horrible brain freeze and numerous cavities," grumbled Robotnik.

* * *

**Last one coming up.**


	42. 2 17 09 Let Bygones Be Bygones

**And here's the strip for today.**

Let Bygones Be Bygones

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Robotnik, E-123 Omega, and Metal Sonic were all standing outside the door to Robotnik's basement room.

"Alright guys, all that is behind us no," said Sonic. "Just shake hands and let bygones be bygones."

"Fine," said Knuckles as he extended his hand.

"I guess so," agreed Robotnik who offered his hand as well.

Robotnik and Knuckles shook each other's hand firmly.

"I'm still not sorry I smashed you in your balls," said Knuckles.

"And I'm still not sorry that I pissed on your truck afterwards," added Robotnik.

* * *

**Here's hoping my interenet doesn't go down again.**


	43. 2 18 09 Priorities

**Hey, hey, hey!**

Priorities

Sonic and Tails were standing on either side of the driver side door of Knuckles's truck. Knuckles was sitting in the truck and was resting his arm on the open windowsill.

"So are you going to move into the boardinghouse, Knuckles," asked Tails.

"I need to talk to my landlord and get things straightened out," replied Knuckles. "But everything should work out alright."

"Well, just let us know when you're ready to move in and we'll go over payments and all that," said Sonic.

"You got it," said Knuckles.

There was a moment of silence as Sonic quickly leaned back and looked at the back of Knuckles truck.

"And as for that potato that Robotnik stuffed in your tailpipe-," began Sonic.

"I'll kill him later," Knuckles stated simply.

* * *

**Tomorrow I should be back to my normal update schedule.**


	44. 2 19 09 The Dirty Dozen Is No Better

**Today's strip is an example of an isolated incident strip. No story arc involved, just a single joke.**

**By the way, I love both of these movies**.

_The Dirty Dozen_ Is No Better

Sonic and Tails were in the boardinghouse kitchen. Sonic was leaning against the wall by the entryway while Tails was sitting at the table.

"You know that movie _Cool Hand Luke_," Sonic asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's a great movie," replied Tails. "What about it?"

"I was just thinking that the title sounds a bit like a porno," said Sonic.

"It does, now that you mention it," agreed Tails. "But what would the tagline be?"

"What we have here is a failure to fornicate," stated Sonic simply.

* * *

**Ask me if you don't understand it.**


	45. 2 20 09 Joke Time With O & MS 1

**I've been planning this for a while. This is going to be my special strip every Friday.**

Joke Time With E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic #1

E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic were standing in the room that Sonic had accidentally fallen through the floor in. Omega was repairing the floor while Metal Sonic was vacuuming with a special arm transformation.

"Hey, Metal," said Omega. "Why did the snail have a bunch of S's painted on his car?"

"I don't know, Omega," responded Metal Sonic. "Why?"

"So people would say 'Look at that S-car-go!' Get it?"

Metal Sonic came up and kicked Omega into the hole.

"Yeah, I got it."

* * *

**More Omega and Metal Sonic joke time next Friday!**


	46. 2 21 09 Call It A Hunch

**Still looking for an artist. Haven't said that in a whil, but I am.**

**And back to another story arc!**

Call It A Hunch

Sonic was sitting at the boardinghouse's kitchen table while calmly munching on a chilidog.

"Sonic," said Tails as he walked into the room, "I think Dr. Robotnik is bringing cats into the boardinghouse."

"Do you have a reason for your suspicions," asked Sonic as he liked the remnants of the chilidog off of his glove.

Suddenly, E-123 Omega went walking through the room with a bag of Kitty Litter.

"Good day, sirs," greeted Omega as he walked by.

"Any other questions," asked Tails when Omega was gone.

"My, my, aren't we the snide one," commented Sonic dryly.

* * *

**Until tomorrow.**


	47. 2 22 09 The Elephant In The Room

**So there was a technical glitch that kept saying come back in a few minutes. So I did. For three days.**

The Elephant In The Room

Sonic and Tails were by the door of Robotnik's basement room.

"Remember, we have to be subtle," Sonic reminded Tails as the blue hedgehog knocked on the door.

"Gotcha," replied Tails.

Dr. Robotnik opened the door, and Sonic and Tails opened their eyes wide. Robotnik was holding one cat in his arms, another was perched on his shoulder, and a third was curled up on his head.

"What can I do for you two," asked Robotnik.

"Um…you wouldn't happen to be bringing cats into the boardinghouse, would you," asked Sonic.

"No, not me," replied Robotnik as he stroked the cat in his arms.

* * *

**More coming.**

**Artist needed.  
**


	48. 2 23 09 Patriot Act Anyone

**So there was a technical glitch that kept saying come back in a few minutes. So I did. For three days.**

**If you're a conservative, try not to take today's comic too personally.**

Patriot Act Anyone?

Sonic and Tail were standing outside Dr. Robotnik's door while Robotnik stood in the doorway. The doctor still had the three cats with him.

"I don't see what the problem is," said Robotnik.

"The problem is Tails and I haven't worked out our pet policy yet," explained Sonic. "We're not sure if we even want pets in here."

"Also, we have no idea what you're doing with those cats," added Tails. "Knowing you, it could be something potentially dangerous."

"So in light of all this we're gong to have to check out your room," said Sonic.

"That's outrageous," exclaimed Robotnik. "What happened to my right to privacy?"

"The Bush Administration," Sonic stated plainly.

**

* * *

It was way too easy a joke to pass up.**


	49. 2 24 09 Obviously A Typo

**Heath Ledger won, so I can finally call off that angry mob I was getting together.**

Obviously A Typo

Sonic, Tails, and Robotnik were at the bottom of the stairs in Robotnik's basement room. A bunch of highly-advanced technological machines littered the walls.

"Well, this is the lab," said Robotnik as he let the cats go.

"Look at all this tech," marveled Tails.

"Yeah," agreed Sonic. "Hey doc, what's this thing?" Sonic gestured at futuristic-looking gun.

"That? Well it's a…um, a back scratcher!"

"Then why does the label say 'Death Ray'," asked Sonic.

"Um…a misprint?"

Sonic and Tails simply stared at Robotnik.

* * *

**Dark Knight got stiffed.**

**Artists? Hello?  
**


	50. 2 25 09 Fifty For The Win

**Brief break from the story and normal format for a celebration strip.**

Fifty For The Win

Sonic was leaning against the gate in front of the boardinghouse, gazing up at the sky with a smile on his face.

Metal Sonic was walking next to the boardinghouse while carrying a large silver garbage can.

E-213 Omega was mowing the boardinghouse's lawn with a small red push mower.

Tails was on his back underneath Knuckle's truck, apparently doing some kind of work on it.

Knuckles was leaning against the truck with one hand while saying something to Tails.

Dr. Robotnik was passed out on the boardinghouse steps, surrounded by a mountain of beer bottles.

"HAPPY FIFTIETH STRIP EVERYBODY!" was written above the strip.

**

* * *

FIFTY STRIPS BABY! W00T!**

**Here's to at least fifty more.**

**And an artist.**


	51. 2 26 09 Piss Poor Planning

**Back to the regularly scheduled mayhem.**

Piss Poor Planning

Sonic, Tails, and Robotnik were in Robotnik's basement room.

"What exactly are you doing with the cats," Sonic asked Robotnik.

"Well, if you must know, I am using my Roboticizer to turn the cats into robots," explained Robotnik. "Then, I will sell them as the hottest new toy on the market.

"Millions will be sold; at least one cat in every house. Once I have amassed my fortune, I will have my Robo-Cats enslave their owners, and I shall finally rule the world!"

"How many cats do you have," asked Tails.

"Umm…three," said Robotnik.

Sonic and Tails smacked their foreheads.

**

* * *

Oh, Robotnik. We can always count on you to beat yourself.**


	52. 2 27 09 Joke Time With O & MS 2

**It's Friday, and we all know what that means. **

**It's…**

Joke Time With E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic #2

Metal Sonic and E-123 Omega were walking alongside the boardinghouse. Metal Sonic was carrying two garbage bags while Omega was carrying a large silver trash can.

"Hey Omega," said Metal Sonic. "Where do cats go when they lose their tails?"

"I don't know, Metal," responded Omega. "Where?"

The two came up to the dumpster and Omega began dumping his garbage can's contents into the dumpster.

"To the retail store," exclaimed Metal Sonic. "Get it?"

_Five Seconds Later…_

Omega was walking away from the dumpsters, clapping his hands together and whistling. Metal Sonic's legs were sticking out of the dumpster.

"Philistine," muttered Metal Sonic from the dumpster.

**

* * *

The metal heads will be back with another hilarious joke on Friday.**

**And for those of you who have been checking out SmashSmasher at his deviantART account (ShadowstarRunner), he has informed me that he is back in action. So go check it out.**

**Other artists are still welcome. Everybody show me what you've got!**


	53. 2 28 09 A Man Of Principle

**Today's strip addresses a question we all ask when we watch cartoon villains.**

**Why don't they just go buy the stuff they needs instead of stealing it and alerting the authorities in the first place?**

A Man Of Principle

Sonic, Tails, and Robotnik were in Robotnik's basement laboratory.

"I can't believe you only have three cats," exclaimed Sonic.

"Well, there's a limited supply," explained Robotnik.

"What do you mean," asked Tails.

"Not a lot of people around here own cats," replied Robotnik.

"You're stealing them," yelled Sonic.

"Of course I am," said Robotnik. "If I just got them from the pound it wouldn't be very evil."

**

* * *

The answer isn't the title. The answer is that they're stupid.**


	54. 3 1 09 Impeccable Timing

**Welcome to March everybody!**

Impeccable Timing

Sonic, Tails, and Robotnik were in Robotnik's laboratory.

"Listen Doc, you're going to have to take back the cat you've stolen," said Sonic.

"Otherwise we'll have to report you to the authorities," added Tails.

"Oh, but of course," agreed Robotnik. "In fact I have already sent Omega to go return the cats to their owners."

Omega suddenly walked into the room carrying a bag large enough to fit Sonic or Tails.

"I stole another cat like you requested, Doctor Robotnik," announced Omega.

"Yes, he should be returning them right now," said Robotnik as Tails and Sonic simply glared at him.

**

* * *

Caught in a lie! Doh!**


	55. 3 2 09 Hello Kitty

**Some people probably saw this coming. To tell you the truth, I didn't. This only came to me a day or two ago.**

Hello Kitty

Sonic, Tails, Robotnik, and Omega and his bag were in Robotnik's laboratory.

"I can't believe you did it again," Tails scolded Robotnik.

"I'm an evil genius," replied Robotnik with a shrug. "What did you expect?"

"Alright little guy," said Sonic as he knelt down and opened the bag, "Let's get you out of th-." Sonic cut himself off midsentence.

Everybody stared wide-eyed at the purple cat that poked the top half of her body out of the bag.

"Humina humina," said Sonic as he gaped at her.

"Listen cutie," said Blaze as she stroked Sonic's chin with her finger, "Either you put those eyeballs back into your head, or I go back in the bag."

**

* * *

The Flaming Feline Femme Fatale has arrived!**


	56. 3 3 09 She Makes Pyrokinesis Hot…ter

**I love snow. FYI.**

She Makes Pyrokinesis Hot…ter

Sonic, Tails, Robotnik, Omega, and Blaze were in Robotnik's laboratory.

"I'm terribly sorry for all of this," said Sonic as he helped Blaze to her feet.

"Don't apologize, just tell me who did it," replied Blaze.

"I'm afraid that this is my fault," said Robotnik. "My robot mistook you for a normal cat. I'm quite sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," said Blaze.

"For what," asked Robotnik.

"This," said Blaze as she snapped her fingers.

Robotnik's mustache suddenly caught on fire.

"AHH," screamed Robotnik as he ran around the room. Omega followed and tried to put out the fire.

"My name's Blaze, by the way," said Blaze as she glanced over as Sonic.

"That's hot," said Sonic with a small smirk.

**

* * *

I love pyrokinesis too.**


	57. 3 4 09 Definitely Not As Cool

**To the strip.**

Definitely Not As Cool

Sonic, Tails, and Blaze were in the boardinghouse kitchen. Sonic and Blaze were sitting across from one another at the table while Tails was walking over carrying a glass of water.

"So you're a pyrokinetic," asked Tails.

"Yep," replied Blaze.

"That's fucking awesome," said Sonic.

"So what do you do for a living," asked Tails as he handed Blaze the glass of water.

"Are you some sort of super hero," pressed Sonic.

"Actually, I'm a chef," answered Blaze.

Sonic and Tails stared at her as she took a sip of water.

"Not quite what you were expecting," asked Blaze, amused.

"Nope," replied Sonic and Tails simultaneously.

**

* * *

I bet she makes a mean grilled cheese sandwich.**


	58. 3 5 09 Fashion Sensitive

**Red Rover, Red Rover…**

Fashion Sensitive

Sonic, Blaze, and Tails were in the boardinghouse kitchen. Tails and Blaze were seated at the table while Sonic was leaning against the wall by the entrance.

"So where do you work," Tails asked.

"Actually, I work at a restaurant not to far from here," said Blaze. "It's called Captain Whisker's Deli."

_DING DONG!_ The doorbell sounded through the house.

"I'll get it," said Sonic.

Sonic opened the front door to find a silver hedgehog wearing a beret standing there.

"Is there a purple cat named Blaze here," asked Silver.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen," replied Sonic. "By the way, nice hat, buttercup."

* * *

…**I call Silver over.**


	59. 3 6 09 Joke Time With O & MS 3

**This would work as a sprite comic Jarkes, but that's not what I'm after. This is meant to be drawn out. But thanks for the suggestion.**

**Anyways, Friday has rolled around again. So once again, it's time for:**

Joke Time With E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic #3

E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic were walking down the sidewalk.

"Knock knock," said Omega out of the blue.

"Who's there," asked Metal Sonic.

"Arfer," replied Omega.

"Arfer who," questioned Metal Sonic.

"Afrer got," exclaimed Omega.

"How could you forget," said Metal Sonic as he turned around to face Omega. "You've got one-hundred terabytes of memory!"

**

* * *

**

Haha, my inner-nerd comes out.

Oh, and I forgot to mention. I now have an account on deviantArt. The name is still Kenyade. Check out my page if you want to. If not, just know that tomorrow will bring a new update.


	60. 3 7 09 A Touching Reunion

**So after yesterdays update, this series has now had over 4,000 hits.**

**Thanks to all of you for being awesome.  
**

A Touching Reunion

Tails and Blaze were seated at the boardinghouse kitchen table when Sonic and Silver walked into the room.

"Blaze," exclaimed Silver.

"Silver," said a surprised Blaze.

"I'm so glad you're ok," said Silver. "You'd been gone on your walk for way too long, and I began to worry."

"Yeah, there was an unusual circumstance," piped in Tails. "She was mistaken for a normal cat and kidnapped by one of our tenant's robots."

"She was kidnapped by a robot and you call that an unusual circumstance," exclaimed a startled Silver.

"Hey pal, she rooms with you," said Sonic. "Who are we to judge what's more than unusual?"

**

* * *

See you tommorrow.  
**


	61. 3 8 09 A Conspicuous Trail

**Look what I brought you guys. Today's strip!**

A Conspicuous Trail

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Silver were all in the boardinghouse kitchen. Silver and Blaze were seated at the table, Tails was sitting on the counter, and Sonic was leaning against the wall by the entrance.

"Silver, may I ask you a question," asked Tails.

"Yeah, sure," said Silver.

"How exactly did you know to look here for Blaze?"

"Well that's simple," said Silver. "There was a trail of burn marks leading to the front door."

"Yeah, that might be a clue," agreed Sonic.

* * *

**Aren't I nice?**


	62. 3 9 09 What Is His Point?

**Angus Young only the 96****th**** Greatest Guitarist of all time?**

**Not even. Get your shit together **_**Rolling Stones**_**.**

What Is His Point?

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Silver were in the entrance hall of the boardinghouse.

"So what is this place anyway," said Blaze as she looked around.

"It's a boardinghouse," explained Tails. "We rent out rooms to people for a monthly rate."

"We're still looking for tenants," added Sonic eagerly. "We're usually cheaper than apartments."

"Why would anybody else want to move in here," exclaimed Silver. "You have a tenant with two killer robots that kidnap people!"

"I fail to see your point," said Sonic.

**

* * *

And Slash wasn't even on the list!**

**And Santana was only 15! What the heck are they smoking at that magazine?**


	63. 3 10 09 No Arguing With That

**Previously on Sonic's Boardinghouse:**

**Funny shit happened.**

**Now to todays strip.**

No Arguing With That

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Silver were in the entrance hall to the boardinghouse.

"So you'd really be willing to charge less than my current monthly payment," Blaze asked Sonic.

"Of course," replied Sonic.

"Blaze," exclaimed Silver. "You're not seriously considering moving here, are you?"

"Why not," replied Blaze. "It's cheaper and closer to the restaurant."

"But what about the robot that kidnapped you," pressed Silver.

"What about him," replied Blaze as she lit her hands on fire.

**

* * *

**

Now that's how you win an argument.


	64. 3 11 09 They Both Have Merit

**Here's the strip.**

They Both Have Merit

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Silver were standing by the entrance door to the boardinghouse.

"So when can I move in," asked Blaze as she and Silver stepped out the front door.

"Whenever it's convenient," replied Sonic.

"Awesome, see you soon then," replied Blaze.

Blaze and Silver stepped out the front door and Tails closed it behind them.

"Yes," exclaimed Sonic, elated.

"Are you excited because we got a new tenant, or because that new tenant is hot," asked Tails.

"…Yes," replied Sonic.

**

* * *

**

Hope it was funny.


	65. 3 12 09 Does That Count As A Shower?

**Listened to the Animaniacs President Song while I did this.**

Does That Count As A Shower?

It was nighttime at the boardinghouse, and Sonic was lying in his hammock on the roof with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"You know, Tails was right," Sonic thought out loud. "I **am** a lot happier sleeping outside."

_KRA-KOOM!_ Lightning suddenly flashed behind Sonic in the night sky, followed by a large crash of thunder that caused the blue hedgehog to jump in his hammock.

"Fucking Tails," muttered Sonic as he lay tangled up in his hammock while rain poured from the sky.

**

* * *

**

Man, I miss that show.


	66. 3 13 09 Like A Seasoning

**It's Friday the 13th today!**

Like A Seasoning

Sonic and Tails were sitting at the boardinghouse kitchen table. Tails was sipping from his 'I Work With Nutz' coffee mug while Sonic was munching on a piece of buttered toast.

"Morning, boys," said Dr. Robotnik as he placed a bowl of cereal and a bottle of brandy on the table.

"Good morning, Doctor," replied Tails.

"Where's your milk," asked Sonic.

"Got it right here," replied Robotnik as he brandished the bottle of brandy.

"Are you seriously taking your cereal with brandy," asked Tails.

"Of course," answered Robotnik as he poured the brandy into the bowl. "Without it these Cheerios would be utterly tasteless."

**

* * *

**

Did everybody wear their respective form of lucky undies?


	67. 3 14 09 Joke Time With O & MS 4

**Guess somebody didn't wear their lucky undies yesterday, because there was no:**

Joke Time With E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic #4

E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic were standing on the boardinghouse roof.

"Hey Omega, what do clouds wear under their clothes," asked Metal Sonic.

"I don't know, Metal," replied Omega.

"Thunderware," said Metal Sonic.

Omega kicked Metal Sonic off the roof.

**

* * *

Luckily, I gave you joke time today. Be more careful next Friday the 13****th****!**


	68. 3 15 09 Boardinghouse Annoyance Tip 1

**Thought I'd give this a whirl.**

The Boardinghouse Guide to Annoyance: Tip #1

_Tip #1: Stick all the flat Lego pieces together._

Tails was sitting at the boardinghouse kitchen table, which was covered by a large assortment of Legos.

"Damn it, Sonic," yelled Tails as he attempted to pry apart the flat pieces that the blue hedgehog had stuck together.

**

* * *

Anybody who has played with Legos will know why this is funny.**


	69. 3 16 09 What A Great Number

**The number of hits on these strips is now above 5,000. Thanks to all.**

What A Great Number

Sonic and Tails were walking through the park on a sunny afternoon.

"Hahaha," Sonic randomly began to laugh.

"What's so funny," asked Tails.

"Sixty-nine," replied Sonic with a smile.

**

* * *

Happy 69****th**** strip, everybody!**


	70. 3 17 09 Oh That Guy

**Because you guys have missed him.**

Oh That Guy

Sonic and Tails were standing next to the boardinghouse garage.

"You know, Sonic, I can't help but feel like we forgot somebody," said Tails.

"I know what you mean," replied Sonic. "I can't shake the feeling that somebody was supposed to move in here."

Suddenly, Knuckles drove up in his truck, which was filled with his belongings.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to move in," announced Knuckles from his car.

"Strange," mused Sonic. "The weather report didn't call for plot devices."

**

* * *

He's back.**


	71. 3 18 09 Nothing Out Of The Ordinary

**Strip of the day has arrived.**

Nothing Out Of The Ordinary

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were on the boardinghouse driveway. Tails was in the bed of Knuckles's truck and was handing down boxes to Sonic and Knuckles.

"So what have you guys been up to while I've been gone," asked Knuckles as he took a box from Tails.

"Not much," replied Sonic as he leaned against the truck. "Eating, sleeping, dealing with the kidnapping of a pyrokinetic cat."

"Same old, same old, huh," asked Knuckles as he placed the box on the ground.

**

* * *

Only in that house would it be normal.**


	72. 3 19 09 A Helping Hand

**Late update today. Was busy.**

A Helping Hand

Knuckles was walking down one of the hallways in the boardinghouse. He was carrying a large box with another large box on top of it.

"Let me help you there, Knuckles," said Robotnik as he came up and grabbed one of the boxes.

"Hey," exclaimed Knuckles. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, Knuckles," said Robotnik. "I'm not going to smash it or anything. We're fellow tenants now. We help each other."

"Well, okay then," replied Knuckles as he put on a smile. "Thanks."

"Oh no prob-Oops!" Robotnik "tripped" and launched the box out the window. "Oh clumsy me! I accidentally threw your stuff out the window."

"Yeah," grumbled Knuckles. "What a fucking shock."

**

* * *

Joke time tomorrow!**


	73. 3 20 09 Joke Time With O & MS 5

**One more Friday, one more:**

Joke Time With E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic #5

E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic were on the front lawn of the boardinghouse.

"Hey, Metal, why did the girl throw her clock out her window," asked Omega.

"I don't know, Omega," replied Metal. "Why?"

"She wanted to see time fly," said Omega. Metal glared at him.

_Moments later..._

"She should've used a cannon instead," said Metal Sonic as he lit the fuse to the cannon Omega was now stuffed in.

**

* * *

Until next time, dear readers.**


	74. 3 21 09 Damn Intangibility

**S-A-TUR-DAY! HEY!**

Damn Intangibility

Sonic and Knuckles were standing in one of the boardinghouse rooms.

"I think this should be your room, Knux," said Sonic.

"What makes you say that," asked Knuckles. "The red wallpaper?"

"More or less," replied Sonic.

"I'm not so sure it's the room for me," asked Knuckles.

"Why not," asked Sonic.

"I don't know, maybe because the bloodstained ghost in the corner?" Knuckles pointed at the ghost.

"Hello," greeted the ghost with a wave.

"I thought I told you to get the fuck out of here," yelled Sonic.

**

* * *

Gonna keep on dancing to the rock and roll, on Saturday night.**


	75. 3 22 09 Boardinghouse Annoyance Tip 2

**Strip number seventy-five!**

The Boardinghouse Guide to Annoyance: Tip #2

_Tip #2: Claim that you must always wear a bicycle helmet as part of your "astronaut training."_

Sonic and Blaze were in a bar. Sonic was wearing a red bicycle helmet and was leaning against the bar while Blaze sat on the bar stool next to him

"Yeah, NASA requires all of us astronauts-in-training to wear these bad boys," said Sonic.

Blaze simply stared at him, her face a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

**

* * *

And over 6,000 hits! Thanks!**


	76. 3 23 09 Always Something

**I hope I don't blow too many minds with my strips.**

Always Something

Knuckles and Sonic were standing in a different room in the boardinghouse, this one with green wallpaper.

"I think I'll take this room," said Knuckles as he stood with his hands on his hips, admiring the room.

"Why's that," asked Sonic.

"Well, for one thing I like emerald green wall color," replied Knuckles as he extended his arms out in front of him and surveyed the room. "Plus there are the added bonuses of there being no Robotnik, no ghost-," Knuckles stopped midsentence and smacked his forehead.

"No **bed**," Knuckles muttered to himself when he noticed that there was in fact no bed in the room.

"I made you one myself," said Sonic, who was down on his knees smoothing out some newspaper he had laid on the ground.

**

* * *

**

I don't need another court date invloving blown minds.


	77. 3 24 09 Hot Coffee Burns?

**My favorite people are the people who sue McDonalds because the coffee is too hot and they get burned.**

Hot Coffee Burns?

Sonic and Tails were sitting across from each other at the boardinghouse kitchen table. Sonic was holding a coffee mug that had the words "Blue Streak" written above a picture of Sonic standing there wearing nothing but a "Censored" bar over his groin. Tails was drinking out of his "I Work With Nutz" mug.

"So Knuckles moved into the room," asked Tails.

"Yeah, he went out and bought a bed," replied Sonic. "He's putting it together right now."

_CRASH!_

A large crash shook the boardinghouse, causing Sonic and Tails to jump and spill their respective coffee.

"Well, that's one way to finish a cup of coffee," muttered Tails as he looked down at the coffee spilled all over his fur.

"I can't feel my face," said Sonic as he pointed at his face, which was covered in steaming coffee.

**

* * *

What do those people think will happen when you spill HOT COFFEE on yourself?**


	78. 3 25 09 Twice Is A Coincidence

**Little late today. My bad.**

Twice Is A Coincidence

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were in Knuckles's room.

"Hey Knux, what was that-," Sonic began to say when he came into the room, but something caught his eye and caused him to change midsentence. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE WALL?"

"My bed wasn't going to fit in the room," replied Knuckles with a shrug. "So I knocked out the wall to make room."

"Why didn't you just return the bed," asked Tails.

"Come again," asked Knuckles, blankly.

Tails smacked his forehead while Sonic fell over backward.

**

* * *

This Knuckles guy needs to think a bit more. Know what I'm saying?**


	79. 3 26 09 Quite A Shaq

**I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who will get the reference in the title.**

Quite A Shaq

Sonic and Tails were outside the door to Knuckles's room. Sonic was leaning against the wall on the right side while Tails was simply standing opposite of Sonic.

"I can't believe Knuckles knocked down the wall," said Tails.

"Yeah," agreed Sonic. "His bed better be pretty amazing."

Knuckles opened the door and leaned out.

"You guys can come see it now," said Knuckles.

"It better be **fucking awesome**," warned Sonic.

_In Knuckles room…_

Knuckles was gesturing at the large circular bed in the middle of his room. It was a perfect circle with black sheets that had the Superman emblem emblazoned in silver in the center.

"Ok, that's past fucking awesome," said Sonic. "That's more along the lines of orgasmic."

**

* * *

**

I wish I had that bed.


	80. 3 27 09 Joke Time With O & MS 6

**Friday! That means it's:**

Joke Time With E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic #6

E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic were standing in one of the boardinghouse's rooms.

"Hey, Omega, what's the difference between a ghost and a car," asked Metal Sonic.

"I don't know, Metal," replied Omega. "What is it?"

"Ghosts can go through walls," said Metal Sonic.

_CRASH!_

"Apparently, so can you," said Omega, who had just pushed Metal Sonic halfway through the wall.

**

* * *

Oh those guys.**


	81. 3 28 09 Fair Is Fair

**Late update.**

Fair Is Fair

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were standing outside the door to Knuckles's room.

"So we're cool about the whole knocking out the wall thing, right," asked Knuckles.

"Oh yeah, we're square," said Tails.

"So long as you agree to pay double the rent, anyways," added Sonic.

"Double the rent," exclaimed Knuckles. "What the heck for?"

"Dude, you're using two rooms," said Sonic. "You have to pay an equal amount of rent."

Knuckles cast a glance at his door before replying.

"What if I were to let you use the bed on Mondays and Wednesdays," asked Knuckles.

"Seriously," asked Sonic.

"Sonic," yelled Tails.

**

* * *

So tired.**


	82. 3 29 09 Boardinghouse Annoyance Tip 3

The Boardinghouse Guide to Annoyance: Tip #3

_Tip #3: Specify that your drive-thru order is "to go."_

Knuckles was pulled up in his truck next to the ordering speaker in the drive-thru line at a fast food restaurant.

"And just to clarify, I want that to go," Knuckles said into the speaker.

"Jackass," came the reply.


	83. 3 30 09 Darn You Jim Cantore

**Hey-o!**

Darn You Jim Cantore

Sonic and Tails were at the boardinghouse kitchen table. Tails was eating some toast while Sonic was reading the newspaper.

"What's today's forecast, Sonic," asked Tails.

"Sunny with a zero percent chance of plot devices," replied Sonic with a smile.

Suddenly, Blaze walked into the room carrying some boxes.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to move in," said Blaze.

"Well there goes that," muttered Tails.

"Fucking weatherman," yelled Sonic.

**

* * *

And we out.**


	84. 3 31 09 Scenery Is Important

**I bite into those buns.**

**And I just can't believe it.**

**They forgot the onions!**

Scenery Is Important

Tails and Blaze were carrying some boxes up a flight of stairs in the boardinghouse.

"You were able to pack up and move pretty fast, Blaze," said Tails from behind his box.

"Well the apartment was under Silver's name and I don't have many belongings, so it didn't take much time at all to work things out," explained Blaze.

The pair stopped at the top of the stairs to take a short break. Tails sat down on a box while Blaze leaned against the wall.

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you want move in here," asked Tails.

"Well, like I told you guys, the restaurant I work at is close by and you guys were willing to beat my monthly payment," stated Blaze.

Sonic suddenly walked by carrying a box of Blaze's stuff.

"Plus the scenery is a lot better here," added Blaze as she watched Sonic.

Tails simply smiled knowingly.

**

* * *

I love Weird-Al!**


	85. 4 1 09 Final Offer

**This is going to be the last Sonic's Boardinghouse comic I ever do.**

**Thanks to everybody who has supported these!**

**You rock!**

Final Offer

Blaze, Sonic, and Tails were in the boardinghouse kitchen. Blaze and Tails were seated at the Table, while Sonic was leaning against the counter.

"So you're all settled in," asked Tails.

"Yes, I'm all set," replied Blaze. "Thanks again for the great rate."

"Oh, no problem," said Tails.

"Happy to do it," added Sonic.

"But seriously, what's the catch," asked Blaze. "There's got to be something."

"Alright, alright, you caught us," said Tails with a chuckle. "In exchange for the cheaper rate, we were hoping you'd be willing to be the boardinghouse cook."

"That sounds fair," Blaze replied with a smile.

"Oh, and you have to walk around naked," added Sonic.

Tails and Blaze stared at him.

"Or, you know, the cooking the works, too," said Sonic as he looked away.

**

* * *

And as for the above…**

**APRIL FOOLS, MOTHER TRUCKERS!**

**Bet you all saw that coming, huh?**


	86. 4 2 09 Timing Is Everything

**Today's comic is an example of why comedic timing is important.**

Timing Is Everything

Sonic and Blaze were sitting at the boardinghouse kitchen table when Knuckles suddenly walked in with a solemn look on his face.

"What's wrong, Knux," asked Sonic.

"I just off the phone with the police," said Knuckles. "I'm sorry, Sonic, but both of your parents were murdered last night."

"Oh my God," said Blaze as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh shit," muttered Sonic as he placed his head in his hands.

"APRIL FOOLS," Knuckles suddenly shouted.

Sonic and Blaze glared at Knuckles, who was clearly confused.

"What's wrong," asked the red echidna.

"That was yesterday, asshole," Sonic managed between clenched teeth.

**

* * *

I knew you guys would expect an April Fool's joke yesterday, so I saved it for today.**

**w00t!**


	87. 4 3 09 Like A Terminal Disease

**Late update.**

Like A Terminal Disease

Sonic and Blaze were walking down the sidewalk.

"So, Blaze, why was that Silver guy wearing a beret," asked Sonic.

"Oh, that," said Blaze with a smile. "He thinks it goes with his profession."

"Which is," pressed Sonic.

"He's an artist," explained Blaze.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," said Sonic. "How is his family taking the news?"

Blaze laughed.

**

* * *

Did I just take a shot at artists? Yes.**

**Was it fueled by the fact that I can't draw? Yes.**

**Does that make it wrong? Uh…**


	88. 4 4 09 Hand In The Cookie Jar

**STOP!**

**COMIC TIME!**

Hand In The Cookie Jar

Blaze was standing by the refrigerator in the boardinghouse kitchen.

"Alright, let's see what we've got," said Blaze as she tied an apron around herself.

Blaze opened the refrigerator only to find that it was completely empty.

"Uh…" Blaze was staring blankly at the empty fridge when Sonic walked into the room.

"Hey, Sonic," called Blaze.

"What's up, Blaze," asked Sonic.

"Do you have any idea why the refrigerator is empty," asked Blaze.

"Hmm…" Sonic stroked his chin thoughtfully.

_In Sonic's Mind: Yesterday…_

Sonic and Tails were racing each other in a chili dog eating contest. Knuckles, E-123 Omega, and Metal Sonic were standing around the pair cheering them on.

"Eat! Eat! Eat!"

_Back In Reality…_

"Nope, not a clue," Sonic said. Blaze raised an eyebrow at him.

**

* * *

BREAK IT DOWN!**


	89. 4 5 09 A Place Of Great Evil

**I was lacking internet yesterday, so I'll post yesterdays and today's now.**

A Place Of Great Evil

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were seated at the boardinghouse kitchen table. Blaze was standing before the trio with her arms crossed.

"Alright, I'm going to the grocery store, and you three are coming with me," announced Blaze.

"I have never heard of this 'grocery store,'" said Knuckles. "What sort of place is it?"

"I have heard it is the place women take men to punish them," said Sonic.

"I heard that most men who enter one die of boredom," added Tails. "I thought they were merely myths. Urban legends."

"Have you guys ever had girlfriends," asked Blaze. "Like, ever?"

**

* * *

Hold your horses.**


	90. 4 6 09 Beans, Bacon, Whiskey, And Lard

**And here's today's.**

Beans, Bacon, Whiskey, And Lard

Sonic and Blaze were standing outside of Knuckles's truck. Knuckles was already in the driver's seat, and Tails was sitting in the truck bed.

"Look, Blaze, you don't need to come with us," said Sonic. "We're not five. We can handle it."

"Can I really trust you guys to get the four basic food groups," asked Blaze, hand s on hips.

"Of course you can," said Sonic. "I'm insulted you even asked!"

"Fine, then," said Blaze as she crossed her arms. "Name them."

"Um," Sonic said as he scratched his head. "Bread, chili, meat, and soda?"

"Get in the truck," said Blaze as she opened the passenger door and got in.

**

* * *

I know there are six food groups, but this joke pays homage to a movie I love. The title is a direct quote from the movie.**


	91. 4 7 09 It Should Be An Olympic Sport

**You guys should check out Chad Vader.**

It Should Be An Olympic Sport

Blaze and Knuckles were standing outside of Knuckles's truck in the grocery store parking lot.

"Well, here we are," said Knuckles.

"Yeah, but where are Sonic and Tails," asked Blaze, gesturing at the empty truck's bed.

Sonic and Tails suddenly sped past in a shopping cart. Sonic was standing up in the carriage with his arms held up in the air and Tails was standing on the back of the cart and spinning his tails to propel them forward.

"WAHOO," yelled Sonic as they flew by.

"What have I gotten myself into," Blaze asked herself as she covered her face with her hand.

"Hey guys, wait for me," called Knuckles as he chased after the pair.

**

* * *

It's freaking hilarious.**


	92. 4 8 09 I Ask Myself That Question

**For anybody who's curious, the hits on these strips are now…**

**OVER NINE-THOUUUUUUUUUSAAAAAAAND!...four-hundred.**

I Ask Myself That Question

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Knuckles were standing in the vegetable section in the grocery store.

"Oh, we definitely need some of this," said Blaze as she inspected a vegetable.

"What's that," asked Sonic, gesturing towards the vegetable.

"This is broccoli," said Blaze. "It's very good for you."

"You mean people actually eat that," exclaimed Sonic as he took a step back. Tails stuck out his tongue.

"Dear God," muttered Knuckles, his face a sickly green.

**

* * *

And in case you didn't notice, the countdown to 100 has begun.**


	93. 4 9 09 Clean Up On Aisle Fail

**I. Am. BUSHED.**

Clean Up On Aisle Fail

Blaze and Knuckles were standing in the fruit section of the grocery store. Blaze was weighing an apple in one hand and a pear in the other.

"What do you think, Knuckles," asked Blaze. "Apples or pears?"

"Speaking of pairs," said Knuckles, "where are Sonic and Tails?"

_One search later…_

"Oh no," breathed Blaze, a look of horror on her face. Knuckles was staring wide-eyed at the scene as well.

Sonic and Tails had dumped out all the cereal in the aisle, and the pair were currently swimming in it.

**

* * *

Now that being said, I'm going to go play some Xbox 360.**

**w00t!**


	94. 4 10 09 Well That Explains Everything

**Big news! As far as I know, this comic received its first ever review via iPod!**

**The honor goes to ****Bureizu za Vampire, who shall be receiving a cookie.**

**Or something.**

Well That Explains Everything

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Knuckles were all standing in the cereal aisle, which was still flooded with cereal.

"What in hell would possess you two to dump out all the cereal," exclaimed Blaze.

Sonic and Tails didn't reply.

"Well," pressed Blaze. "Say something!"

"We found a double prizer," said Sonic as he held up two small action figures.

"Dude, nice," exclaimed Knuckles.

Blaze simply stared in disbelief.

**

* * *

Anybody who has ever gotten a double prizer knows how awesome it is.**


	95. 4 11 09 Chance Of Suffocation

**Strip up.**

Chance Of Suffocation

Blaze was standing in the checkout line at the grocery store.

"Will there be anything else," asked the clerk as he scanned the last item.

"Hey, Blaze, check this out," said Sonic, who was wearing a grocery bag over his face. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"How about a quick death," asked Blaze as she turned back to the cashier.

**

* * *

I'm out.**


	96. 4 12 09 Boardinghouse Annoyance Tip 4

**Happy Easter everybody! If you do not celebrate Easter, please do not be offended. I'm not attacking you.**

The Boardinghouse Guide to Annoyance: Tip #4

_Tip #4: Say that you hid Easter Eggs when you actually didn't._

Sonic was reclining in a lawn chair on the boardinghouse lawn. He was wearing sunglasses and had a small table with lemonade and a chilidog to his right.

"Sonic, I can't find any of the Easter Eggs," said Tails as he walked up with an empty basket.

"Just keep looking," said Sonic. "I'm sure you'll find them."

**

* * *

Just for the record, Friday Joke Time isn't canceled. I just haven't felt like it. But it shall be back this Friday.**

**So no need for that riot.**


	97. 4 13 09 Smells Like Chicken

**1, 2, 3 to the 4!**

**Here's a new strip knockin' at yo door!**

Smells Like Chicken

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Knuckles were standing by Knuckles's truck in the grocery store parking lot.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Blaze," asked Sonic, who was still wearing the bag on his head.

"It was an absolute nightmare," said Blaze. "Now would you please take that bag off your head?"

"Make me," said Sonic as he crossed his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Fine," said Blaze. With a snap of her fingers, the purple feline set the top of Sonic's bag on fire.

_Sniff Sniff…_Sonic took a couple of sniffs before turning to Tails.

"Do you smell something burning," asked Sonic.

**

* * *

It's ready to make an exit, so back on up!**

**Cuz you know it just ripped shit up!**


	98. 4 14 09 Grudges Are Healthy

**Here's the strip.**

Grudges Are Healthy

Sonic and Blaze were in the boardinghouse kitchen. Sonic was leaning against the counter while Blaze was placing the groceries in the refrigerator.

"Do you guys have a particular place in your fridge for fruit," asked Blaze.

Sonic didn't say anything in response.

"Uh, hello," said Blaze as she turned around. "Earth to Sonic."

Sonic simply stared at her angrily.

"You're not still pissed about the bag thing are you," asked Blaze.

Sonic held up the charred remains of the bag.

"What did he ever do to you," asked Sonic.

**

* * *

Until tomorrow.**


	99. 4 15 09 What A Classic

**The title says it all today.**

What A Classic

Blaze was cutting up carrots in the boardinghouse kitchen when Sonic and Tails walked in.

"Hey, Blaze," called Sonic. "Guess what?"

"What," asked Blaze as she turned around and placed her hands on the counter.

"Chicken butt," Sonic and Tails exclaimed simultaneously before laughing and falling to the floor.

"Men," muttered Blaze as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

**

* * *

**

Best. Joke. Ever.


	100. 4 16 09 Centennial Celebration

**The day we've all been waiting for!**

Centennial Celebration

_Happy 100__th__ Strip!_

Blaze was standing at the oven in the boardinghouse kitchen. She was stirring a pot of soup while talking with Silver, who was leaning in through the window near the oven.

Tails was underneath the counter, fixing the kitchen sink.

Sonic and Knuckles were having a chilidog eating race at the kitchen table.

Metal Sonic was sweeping the kitchen floor while E-123 Omega was carrying out the garbage.

Dr. Robotnik had his head on the table with a hot water bottle on his head. Several empty bottles of beer were around him.

**

* * *

**

Thanks to everybody for your individual support of this series. Your endless laughter fuels me.

**Here's to one hundred more!**


	101. 4 17 09 Thunderbolt Where Are You!

**No joke time today.**

**You get a special strip instead.**

Thunderbolt Where Are You!

_Happy 101__st__ Strip!_

Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails, Metal Sonic, E-123 Omega, Dr. Robotnik, and a bunch of Dalmatian puppies with red eyes were in the boardinghouse living room area.

"Ah," screamed Blaze as she ran, two puppies nipping at her heels and another one hanging from her dress by its teeth.

"Why," yelled Sonic as two puppies jumped onto his back.

"H-help me," pleaded Tails as two puppies dragged him by his tails into a different room.

"Bring it, bitches," yelled Knuckles as he hit a puppy out of midair with a baseball bat. At least six more surrounded the red echidna.

"ERROR," said Metal Sonic as one puppy pulled off his left arm and another puppy pulled off his right leg.

"Not cool," said E-123 Omega as a puppy pissed on his leg.

"I may have made a slight miscalculation in that formula," Robotnik said as he stood in the doorway.

**

* * *

What a great movie.**

**Joke time will be tomorrow.**


	102. 4 18 09 Joke Time With O & MS 7

**Being a man of my word, I ask you to please put your hands together for:**

Joke Time With E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic # 7

Metal Sonic and E-123 Omega were standing in the boardinghouse kitchen.

"Hey, Metal, what happened when the dog went to the flea circus," asked Omega.

"I don't know, Omega," replied Metal Sonic. "What happened?"

"He stole the show," said Omega.

"I find that offensive," said a red-eyed Dalmatian puppy that walked into the room.

"Oh, sorry, man," said Omega.

**

* * *

Told you they'd be back.**


	103. 4 19 09 Boardinghouse Annoyance Tip 5

**I love Rock N' Roll.**

The Boardinghouse Guide To Annoyance: Tip #5

_Tip #5: Glue quarters to the ground._

Sonic and Tails were hiding behind a bush, laughing. Sonic was holding a bottle of superglue in his hand. Meanwhile, Knuckles was on the sidewalk on the other side of the bush. He had ripped out a piece of the sidewalk in an attempt to get the quarter that had been glued to it.

"What the fuck," yelled Knuckles as he pressed on the piece of sidewalk with his feet and pulled on the quarter with his hands.

**

* * *

**

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby.


	104. 4 20 09 Wise Decision

**Here we go.**

Wise Decision

Sonic was relaxing under a tree in the boardinghouse front lawn when Robotnik came up to him.

"Hey, Sonic, I was wondering if-," began Dr. Robotnik.

"No," Sonic interjected without bothering to open his eyes.

"But you don't even know what-," Robotnik tried again.

"No," Sonic repeated, his eyes still closed.

"Fine," said Dr. Robotnik with a sigh. He pulled out a phone.

"Yeah, Omega? It's the Doctor. You're going to have to go ahead and let those hostages go. **Somebody's** a party-pooper."

Sonic's eyes were wide open and veins were clearly visible.

**

* * *

**

Tomorrow we back.


	105. 4 21 09 Honest Assessment

**Don't look at me that way.**

Honest Assessment

Sonic, Blaze, and Tails were in the boardinghouse kitchen. Sonic and Tails were seated at the table and each had a plate with some chicken on it. Blaze was leaning against the counter.

"So what do you guys think of the chicken," asked Blaze.

"It's exquisite," said Tails.

"It's alright," said Sonic. "I keep tasting ice, though. I don't think you thawed it properly."

Blaze glared at Sonic and snapped her fingers, causing a plume of fire to fly up from Sonic's chicken all the way to the ceiling. Then she left the room.

"Jeez, somebody can't take constructive criticism," said Sonic, his face covered in ash.

**

* * *

It was an honest mistake. Sort of.**


	106. 4 22 09 Give Gaia A Big Hug

**Respect the Earth.**

Give Gaia A Big Hug

_Happy Earth Day!_

Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, Metal Sonic, E-123 Omega, and Dr. Robotnik were out front of the boardinghouse.

Sonic and Blaze were covering up the base of a tree they had just planted.

Knuckles was pushing a wheelbarrow full of weeds and compost and Tails was walking next to him with a bag of similar contents slung over his shoulder.

Omega was diligently tending his garden.

Metal Sonic was dragging Robotnik by the doctor's feet.

"No," pleaded Robotnik as he clawed at the ground in an attempt to break free. "Anything but helping the environment!"

**

* * *

**

So far it's the only place we've found suitable to live. So try not to muck it up too much.


	107. 4 23 09 Apply Saber For Relief

**For all of us nerds out there.**

Apply Saber To Forehead For Relief

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were sitting on the front steps of the boardinghouse.

"Man, I've got Spring Fever like no other and I'm as bored as fuck," said Knuckles.

"I know what you mean, Knuckles," said Tails. "There's nothing to do."

"I know what we can do," exclaimed Sonic as he stood up and zoomed away. "Be right back."

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other and shrugged.

Suddenly, Sonic came zooming in with a blue lightsaber.

"LIGHTSABER FIGHT," yelled Sonic.

**

* * *

We shall inherit the earth.**


	108. 4 24 09 Incoming

**Let's get together and...**

Incoming

Blaze was quietly reading a book while sitting on the couch in the boardinghouse living area.

_Smash! Clang!_

Blaze looked up from her book as she heard the noises.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Blaze stared at the ceiling where the noises were coming from.

_Crash! Thud!_

Blaze looked around uneasily as the sounds moved away. After a tense moment of silence, Blaze determined the sounds were done and went back to reading her book.

Suddenly, Sonic went flying through the air right behind the couch.

"FORCE PUSH, MOTHER FUCKER," yelled Knuckles as he charged after Sonic, causing Blaze to perform a frightened jump off of her seat.

**

* * *

...feel alright. Yeah.**


	109. 4 25 09 Yoda Be Praised

**All hail the real green Muppet: Yoda.**

Yoda Be Praised

Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Knuckles were standing in the boardinghouse living area. Sonic was holding a single blue lightsaber, Tails was holding a yellow double lightsaber, Knuckles was holding two purple lightsabers, and Blaze simply had her arms crossed.

"What exactly are you guys doing," asked Blaze.

"We're having a lightsaber battle," explained Tails.

"You want in," asked Sonic. "I have extras."

"Haha, no thanks," said Blaze. "I'm not a nerd like you guys."

"You will be," said Sonic. "You **will** be."

**

* * *

Without Yoda, the new movies would've have had nothing at all.**


	110. 4 26 09 A Simple No Would Suffice

**I am still looking for an artist.**

A Simple No Would Suffice

Blaze was reading her bok on the couch in the boardinghouse living area. Sonic was leaning over the back of the courch next to Blaze.

"Come on, Blaze," pleaded Sonic. "It'll be fun!"

"Stop bothering me," exclaimed Blaze as she tried to focus on the book.

Suddenly, Sonic grabbed the book from Blaze and pulled out his lightsaber.

"You will join me or die," said Sonic.

"What?" asked Blaze as she glared at Sonic and engulfed her hands in flame.

"Uh…" said Sonic uneasily.

_Later…_

Tails and Knuckles were sitting on the front steps of the boardinghouse. The pair looked up shocked when Sonic opened the front door and stood before them burnt from head to toe.

"The force is strong with that one," said Sonic.

**

* * *

**

Just letting everybody know.

**If you're an artist, let me know!**


	111. 4 27 09 Aim Is All In The Force

**It starts out easy.**

Aim Is All In The Force'

Sonic and Tails were standing on the sidewalk, each holding their respective lightsabers.

"Sonic, my old friend, we meet again at last," said Tails. "When I left you I was but the student. Now, **I** am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Tails," responded Sonic.

"Eat saber, bitches," cried Knuckes as his lightsabers went flying over Sonic's and Tails' heads.

_Crash!_

"Strange," said Sonic as he stroked his chin thoughtfully and stared after Kncuckles' lightsabers. "You'd think police cars would have stronger windshields."

Tails looked uneasy and Knuckles mouth was agape.

**

* * *

**

Here it goes again. Oh.


	112. 4 28 09 Too Big To Be A Space Station

**And here's today's strip.**

Too Big To Be A Space Station

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were standing on the sidewalk, looking off to the right.

"Okay, the cop's coming over here now," said Tails. "Just stay calm and explain what happened, Knuckles."

"Dude, I've heard of fat cops before, but this one takes the cake," laughed Sonic.

"Somebody enjoys their donuts," chuckled Knuckles.

"Shh," shushed Tails.

The cop, a pig, walked up to the trio. He was indeed quite fat.

"Mind telling me why my donut break was interrupted by a lightsaber," asked the officer.

"Heh, that's no moon," Sonic muttered before he could help himself.

"You're really helping yourself out here," threatened the officer with a glare.

**

* * *

Respect the law!**


	113. 4 29 09 As Long As The Car Can Move

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd…here we go.  
**

As Long As The Car Can Move

Blaze was standing over the stove, calmly stirring a bowl of noodles.

Suddenly Blaze felt her head begin to tingle.

"Uh oh, my 'Sonic's-Being-Retarded Sense' is tingling," muttered Blaze.

_Outside on the sidewalk…_

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and the police officer were standing on the sidewalk.

"So if somebody were to call you a pig they wouldn't be wrong," said Sonic. The officer glared.

**

* * *

Never call an officer a pig. It's very disresepectful.  
**


	114. 4 30 09 ObiWan Eat Your Heart Out

**Yes, RandomReviewer, I am still looking for an artist. And by all accounts it looks like I'll be looking for one FOREVER!**

**That being said, I hope to find an artist before years pass. But if you're ever able to do any of the stuff, let me know and I'd be thrilled to check it out.**

**That goes for _ALL_ you artists out there.**

_**THROW ME A FUCKING BONE, WOULD YA?!?**_**  
**

Obi-Wan Eat Your Heart Out

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the policeman were standing on the sidewalk.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" asked Blaze as she came running up.

"These hooligans vandalized a squad car and disrespected an officer," explained the officer. "I'm just about to take them down to the station."

"These aren't the hooligans you're looking for," said Blaze as she waved two fingers through the air.

"You're not the hooligans I'm looking for," said the officer as he looked over at Sonic and company.

"Holy shit, that's hot," said Sonic.

**

* * *

Until tomorrow, peeps.**


	115. 5 1 09 I Want To Meet A Hot Girl

**If this Oliphant goes over 5 mph, it will EXPLODE!!!**

I Want To Meet A Hot Girl Like That

Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Knuckles were in the boardinghouse kitchen. Blaze and Tails were sitting at the table, Knuckles was leaning against the counter, and Sonic was leaning against the wall by the entrance.

"Blaze, how were you able to do that Jedi Mind Trick thing?" asked Sonic.

"You guys aren't the only Star Wars buffs around," stated Blaze with a smirk.

"But I thought you said you weren't nerdy like we are," pointed out Tails.

"I'm not," agreed Blaze. "I'm nerdier."

**

* * *

**

The one ring…TO RULE THEM ALL!!!


	116. 5 2 09 He Was So Excited

**Sorry if I ticked anybody off with my comment about needing an artist.**

**But cut me some slack, I've been looking for months!**

He Was So Excited

Sonic was walking through the boardinghouse when Metal Sonic and E-123 Omega came running up to him.

"Hey, Sonic, are you guys still having a lightsaber fight?" asked Metal Sonic.

"Uh, no, we're done for now," replied Sonic, a bit surprised.

"Aw, man, we had just invited our friend over, too," complained Omega.

"Sorry guys," said Sonic as he walked away.

"Guess we better call him," said Omega.

"Yeah," agreed Metal Sonic as he transformed his hand into a phone. "Hey, man, sorry, but looks like the lightsaber fight is over."

_On the other side of the line…_

"Oh, man, that sucks," said General Grievous. "Are we still on for Poker Night?"

**

* * *

Yes, they're friends. Go figure.**


	117. 5 3 09 Shameless Plugs Are Fun

**So I'm hoping that I'll get sponsors after today's strip.**

**But not really.**

Shameless Plugs Are Fun

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Metal Sonic were in the boardinghouse living area. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were on different locations on the couch, sniffing it. Metal Sonic was standing away from the couch, watching them.

"Hey, Metal, I could use your help with the dis-," Blaze began to say as she came walking into the room. She cut herself odd midsentence when she saw what the trio were doing.

Blazes eyes opened wide. She turned to Metal Sonic and pointed at the trio, her mouth agape.

"Febreeze," said Metal Sonic, holding up a bottle of it. "It's the shit."

**

* * *

**

You know it's true.


	118. 5 4 09 Try YouTube And Sugar

**You all know this strip is the truth.**

Try YouTube And Sugar

Sonic, Knuckles, and Dr. Robotnik were sitting at the boardinghouse kitchen table. Sonic was sipping from his 'Blue Streak" coffee mug, Knuckles was leaning back in his chair, and Dr. Robotnik was reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Doc, you built Metal Sonic before you met Sonic, right?" asked Knuckles.

"That is correct," replied Robotnik.

"Well, how is that possible?" asked Knuckles.

"What can I say?" asked Robotnik as he put down the newspaper. "Scotch and Wikipedia are one hell of a combination."

**

* * *

Wikipedia = Best. Source. EVER.**


	119. 5 5 09 Shameless Plugs Are Still Fun

**Here you go!**

Shameless Plugs Are Still Fun

Sonic, Blaze, and Tails were in the boardinghouse kitchen. Sonic and Tails were sampling sugar cookies that Blaze had just apparently baked.

"These are delicious, Blaze," said Tails.

"Yeah," agreed Sonic. "Is this real sugar?"

"Sugar?" asked Blaze, a fire burning in her eyes.

"This. Is. **Splenda!**" Blaze kicked Sonic and sent him flying out the window.

"Now available in Strawberry," Blaze added, turning to Tails and holding up a box.

**

* * *

The search for a sponsor, and an artist, continues!**


	120. 5 6 09 I Got My Flippy Floppies

**Such a great song.**

I Got My Flippy Floppies

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were sitting at the boardinghouse kitchen table. Sonic was on a laptop, Knuckles was leaning back in his chair, and Tails was sipping from his "I Work With Nutz" coffee mug.

"Sweet," exclaimed Sonic. "Free boat ride for three!"

Sonic looked at Tails and Knuckles, who were smiling expectantly.

"Now who should I pick?" asked Sonic as he scratched his chin.

"Tails," said Sonic as he pointed at the fox.

"Yes," exclaimed Tails with an arm pump.

"Aaaaaaaaand," said Sonic as he looked at Knuckles.

"T-Pain," announced Sonic as he looked behind him. T-Pain was at the counter making himself a sandwich.

"Sweet," said T-Pain.

**

* * *

You should all go listen to it now!**


	121. 5 7 09 Rubbing It In

**Here's today's strip.**

**Enjoy.**

Rubbing It In

Knuckles was at the mailbox in front of the boardinghouse.

"Hey, I got a postcard," exclaimed Knuckles as he looked at the mail.

_On the postcard…_

Sonic, Tails, and T-Pain were standing on the deck of the boat, smiling.

"We're on a boat, bitch!" was written along the bottom of the picture.

"Assholes," muttered Knuckles as he glared at the postcard.

**

* * *

Until tomorrow.**


	122. 5 8 09 How To Kill A Moment

**I forgot to thank you guys for the 300+ reviews.**

**Thanks a lot, loyal readers! Feedback is much appreciated!**

How To Kill A Moment

Blaze was reading a book on the couch in the boardinghouse living area when Knuckles walked in and tossed her an envelope.

"Here," said Knuckles. "Sonic sent you a letter."

"Really?" asked Blaze, surprised. She eagerly ripped the letter open.

_Dear Blaze, I really wish you were here._

"Does he mean…," uttered Blaze, her cheeks flushed and her lips in a big smile.

_The food here is fucking terrible._

Blaze wore a wiry smirk, the moment ruined.

**

* * *

Remember, if you ever have anything to say, that's what the review button is for. Let me know!**

**Until tomorrow!**


	123. 5 9 09 Real Men Get Skin Cancer

**I fall into today's topic.**

Real Men Get Skin Cancer

Sonic and Tails were on the deck of the cruise ship. Sonic was wearing sunglasses and lounging on a chair.

"Hey, Sonic, shouldn't you put on some sunscreen?" asked Tails, holding out a bottle of the lotion.

"Real men don't use sunscreen," stated Sonic simply.

"Well, okay," said Tails, unconvinced.

_Later…_

Tails was floating in the pool in a giant raft when Sonic walked up.

"How's it going, Real Man?" asked Tails, smirking.

"Fuck me," muttered Sonic, who had a painful sunburn all over his body except for the glasses outline on his face.

**

* * *

I hate putting on sunscreen. HATE IT. However, I realize that not putting it on raises one's risk of getting skin cancer.**

**So it's your choice: skin cancer or a little discomfort.**

**Until tomorrow, dear readers!**


	124. 5 10 09 Trip Highlights

**Though I'd share the highlights of the boat trip with you guys.**

Trip Highlights

Tails and Sonic were surfing on the Automatic Wave Creator machine, surrounded by cheering people.

Tails, Sonic, and T-Pain were sunning on the deck, surrounded by beautiful women.

Tails and Sonic were puking over the side of the ship, sea sick.

**

* * *

Until tomorrow, ladies and gents!**


	125. 5 11 09 A Useful Skill

**I recommend The Razor's Edge by AC/DC. Great album.**

A Useful Skill

Knuckles was dozing on the couch in the boardinghouse living area while Metal Sonic was vacuuming in the back using an arm attachment.

Metal Sonic came up the couch and lifted it with one hand so he could vacuum underneath the couch.

Metal Sonic then walked out of the room, leaving Knuckles still sleeping.

**

* * *

Talk about a heavy sleeper.**

**Budum tish!**


	126. 5 12 09 Never Too Careful

**Super late update today.**

Never Too Careful

Sonic was standing on the bow of the ship, shading his eyes and looking around vigilantly when Tails walked up to him.

"What are you doing, Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I'm looking out for icebergs," replied Sonic. "I don't want a repeat of the Titanic."

"But we're in the tropics," exclaimed Tails, looking around. "There aren't any icebergs here!"

"That's just what they want you to think," replied Sonic. "Then when you least expect it, **BOOM!** They kill Leonardo DiCaprio." He slammed his fist into his hand.

**

* * *

It's true.**


	127. 5 13 09 The Right Conditions

**So…anybody like comic strips?**

The Right Conditions

Sonic and Tails were leaning against the railing on the cruise ship.

"So are you actually worried about us hitting an iceberg?" asked Tails.

"It's not that I'm worried so much as the conditions aren't right," explained Sonic.

"What does that mean?" asked Tails.

"It means I don't have a Kate Winslet to make out with," said Sonic.

**

* * *

You see, a man needs to have his priorities.**


	128. 5 14 09 Anchors Aweigh!

**Hey, sports fans! I'm back!**

**Extenuating circumstances kept me away, so I'll be posting the last couple of strips as well as today's. Joy!**

Anchors Aweigh!

Sonic was walking along the deck of the ship when he noticed a large lever.

"Hmm…" Sonic scratched his chin as he pondered the lever.

"Aw, what the hell," exclaimed Sonic as he pulled the lever.

_SPLASH!_

"Oh my God! Somebody just dropped the anchor on a baby manatee!"

Sonic whistled innocently and walked away.

**

* * *

**

We've all done it at one point or another.


	129. 5 15 09 Joke Time With O & MS 8

**Hey, you all look like you need a laugh.**

**So that must mean it's:**

Joke Time With E-123 Omega And Metal Sonic #8

Knuckles and Blaze were sitting at the boardinghouse kitchen table. Blaze was doing a cross word and Knuckles was eating an apple.

"You know, E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic haven't had their joke time recently," remarked Knuckles.

"I noticed that," said Blaze. "It's been a lot more peaceful."

"Yeah," agreed Knuckles.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic crashed through the ceiling and fell unto the table, shattering it.

"Ingrate," muttered Metal Sonic as Knuckles and Blaze gazed at him wide-eyed.

**

* * *

**

Thought I'd show you guys the other residents' reactions to Joke Time.


	130. 5 16 09 Peace Breeds Contentment

**Yo, check it!**

Peace Breeds Contentment

Blaze and Knuckles were in the boardinghouse living area. Knuckles was lying down on the couch and Blaze was leaning over the back.

"Sonic and Tails will be back any moment," said Blaze.

"Oh, joy," replied Knuckles.

"You don't sound excited," remarked Blaze.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," said Knuckles as he sat up, "Sonic and Tails are my best friends. I just liked being able to hear myself think the past couple days."

Blaze laughed.

**

* * *

**

Let the good times roll!


	131. 5 17 09 A Stomachfelt Reunion

**And, finally, here's today's strip!**

A Stomachfelt Reunion

Blaze was standing in the boardinghouse kitchen when Sonic walked in.

"God, I missed you," said Sonic. Blaze blushed furiously and wore a dreamy smile.

"Oh, Son-," Blaze began to stretch out her arms but stopped when Sonic suddenly rushed past her and hugged the refrigerator.

"I missed you so much," whispered Sonic.

Blaze glared at his back and clenched her fists furiously.

**

* * *

**

And so now we're finally done. Until tomorrow.


	132. 5 18 09 Those Damn Realizations

**Yes. Yes this is very late.**

Those Damn Realizations

Tails was standing outside the door to the boardinghouse bathroom with the yellow "Potty" sign on it. He was carrying a towel over his shoulder and a newspaper under his arm.

"Hey, Knuckles," called Tails.

"What?" asked Knuckles from inside the bathroom.

"Aren't you supposed to be working at a museum or something?" asked Tails.

There was a moment of silence.

"**Shit**," yelled Knuckles as he came bursting through the door, still wearing his shower cap.

**

* * *

Adieu.**


	133. 5 19 09 Loving Marriage

**No internet yesterday. So here's yesterday's strip.**

Loving Marriage

A young boy and his mom were sitting on a bench in the park. The boy was looking about happily and the mother was reading the newspaper.

Suddenly, Knuckles went speeding past the pair. He was dripping wet and was wearing nothing except his shower cap.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Knuckles swore as he whizzed past.

"Mommy, mommy," exclaimed the little boy when Knuckles was gone. "A wet naked man just went by saying naughty words!"

"Nonsense, sweetie," replied the mother, who had been reading the paper and had not seen Knuckles. "Your father is in Boston right now."

**

* * *

Today's coming up shortly.**


	134. 5 20 09 Another Day At Work

**This story now has over 20,000 hits!**

**Thank you one, thank you all! Your support is instrumental!**

Another Day At Work

Tikal, the museum curator, was walking through the museum, talking on her walkie-talkie.

"Everything going smoothly?" asked Tikal over the radio. "Over."

"Yes, ma'am," replied a voice over the walkie-talkie. "Nothing bigger than a spilt lunch tray in the food court. Over."

"Excellent," said Tikal. "And what about the entrance? Over."

A different voice replied this time.

"Well, Knuckles just ran in, dripping wet and butt naked."

"So nothing out of the ordinary," said Tikal with a smile.

**

* * *

If you're working on drawing a strip, please let me know. The anticipation is killing me!**


	135. 5 21 09 Clothes Are A State Of Mind

**I will be unable to update tomorrow and maybe Saturday.**

**So enjoy this today and try not to kill anyone while I'm gone!**

Clothes Are A State Of Mind

Tikal was sitting in her office when Knuckles came barging in through the door.

"Tikal, I am so sorry for missing so much work," apologized Knuckles. "I completely understand if you want to fire me."

"Knuckles, we've known each other since we were kids," laughed Tikal. "I'm not going to fire you."

"Thanks, Tikal," said Knuckles with a relieved smile. "You're the best. I'll go start my rounds right now."

"Make sure you put on your uniform first," said Tikal, who was now blushing slightly.

"What are you talk- **HOLY SHIT I'M NAKED!**" yelled Knuckles as he looked down and finally noticed he wasn't wearing anything.

**

* * *

Until the next update, dear readers.**


	136. 5 22 09 Joke Time With O & MS 9

**And so begins the marathon of updates now that I'm finally back.**

**So this was going to be Friday's, which means it would've been time for:**

Joke Time With E-123 Omega And Metal Sonic #9

E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic were in the boardinghouse kitchen. Omega was fixing the broken table while Metal Sonic was wiping the counter with disinfecting wipes.

"Hey, Metal, what did one heat say to the other hat?" asked Omega.

"I have no idea," replied Metal Sonic. "What?"

"You stay here while I go on a-head!" exclaimed Omega.

Metal Sonic smashed Omega's face into the table, undoing all of his progress.

**

* * *

Saturday's coming up soon.**


	137. 5 23 09 Do They Even Exist?

**This strip addresses a very important issue in the world of Sonic.**

Do They Even Exist?

Tikal was walking around the museum when Knuckles came walking up to her. He was wearing his shows and gloves, as well as his security guard shirt.

"Fully dressed and ready for duty, ma'am!" stated Knuckles with a mock salute.

"Um, Knuckles? Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Tikal.

"What do you mean?" asked Knuckles, confused.

"Where are your pants?" asked Tikal.

"Uh…pants?" asked Knuckles, completely oblivious.

"Oh, right," said Tikal as she smiled and lightly hit herself in the head. "I forgot who I was talking to."

**

* * *

Are they for real, or what?**


	138. 5 24 09 Boardinghouse Annoyance Tip 6

**Never perpetrate the action in today's strip.**

The Boardinghouse Guide To Annoyance: Tip #6

_Tip #6: Drive really slowly in the fast lane._

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were in Knuckles's truck. They were driving very slowly in the fast lane, and a large line of cars was forming behind them.

"Pick it up, buddy!" yelled someone behind the trio.

"Get out of the fucking fast lane!" screamed another driver.

"I'm obeying the damn speed limit, ass-wipes !" yelled Knuckles.

Tails and Sonic were laughing so hard they were crying.

**

* * *

It is very annoying.**


	139. 5 25 09 Salute Them!

**Respect your Armed Forces.**

Salute Them!

_Happy Memorial Day!_

Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, E-123 Omega, Metal Sonic, Dr. Robotnik, and Silver were in front of the boardinghouse. Everybody was dressed in Army camouflage and helmets, except for Metal Sonic and Omega, who were painted with camouflage patterns.

Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver were saluting the American flag that Robotnik had been attempting to hoist. The doctor was tangled up in the rope and hanging upside down. Omega and Metal Sonic were attempting to get him out.

**

* * *

Thank God those guys aren't in the service.**


	140. 5 26 09 Jim Kerry Is Awesome

**So here's to realizing I didn't post this yesterday!**

**Cheers!**

Jim Kerry Is Awesome

Knuckles was patrolling the museum when he noticed a man smoking.

The man finished his cigarette and simply dropped it on the floor and kept walking.

"Well fuck my ozone," growled Knuckles, furious.

**

* * *

So that was Tuesday's. My bad.**


	141. 5 27 09 Four In Total

**Here's to today! And over 21,000 hits!**

Four In Total

Knuckles walked up to the man who had dropped the cigarette and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, but did you just drop your cigarette on the floor?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah," replied the man. "So what?"

"Well, that's two offenses," explained Knuckles. "Littering and smoking in a designated non-smoking area."

"So what?" asked the man again.

"So, it just so happens I have two fists," replied Knuckles coolly. "With two very sharp knuckles in each."

**

* * *

Don't be a litterbug! Or a smoker!**


	142. 5 28 09 A Valid Point

**Enjoy.**

A Valid Point

"What makes you think you can just threaten me like that?" asked the man.

"I'm in the position of power," explained Knuckles.

"How so?" asked the man.

"Well, besides the fact that I can kick your ass…" began Knuckles.

"I'm also the one with the badge," said Knuckles, pointing at his badge.

**

* * *

Until next time.**


	143. 8 5 09 Makes Up For The Poor Dental Plan

**Yeah, so in case any of you didn't notice, I've been missing. It started out when my friend pointed out that all great Web comic writers/authors take a random week off. I figured it would do no harm, as it would give me some downtime and let me see who the true fans were. So as the week passed, I got more and more content with not having to type up the strips. So before you knew it, weeks combined with weeks and became months.**

**I probably would have never returned if not for the song "Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is" by JET. For inexplicable reasons, it made me realize that I was letting down at least ten people that generally enjoy these daily strips.**

**So I pulled myself away from my perpetual laziness and decided to give you all what you wanted.**

**So witness the rebirth of the mighty **_**Sonic's Boardinghouse!**_

Makes Up For The Poor Dental Plan

Knuckles was standing with his arms crossed glaring at the man when Tikal came striding up.

"Hello, sir. My name is Tikal. I am the Museum Curator. What seems to be the problem?"

"This Security Guard is on a complete power trip," steamed the man. "He seems to think that badge gives him the right to do as he pleases."

"This badge?" asked Tikal as she took the badge from Knuckles.

"Yes, ma'am," replied the man.

"Would you please read the badge, sir?" asked Tikal.

"'Do Whatever The Fuck You Want Badge'," read the man, unbelieving.

"This job has it's perks," said Knuckles with a smirk.

**

* * *

Maybe not the triumphant return. But I'm back now.**


	144. 8 6 09 2 Vacations For The Price Of None

**So day two of the return of the me.**

Two Vacations For The Price Of None

Knuckles and Tikal were in Tikal's office. Tikal was sitting behind her desk while Knuckles was leaning against the wall.

"Look, Tikal, I'm sorry-," began Knuckles.

"Save it, Knuckles," Tikal cut him off with a raised hand.

"I know that man was a jackass, but I have to ask you to take a leave of absence."

"Paid?" asked Knuckles.

"Of course," replied Tikal with a smile.

"Sweet," said Knuckles. "That's two in a row!"

**

* * *

To anyone who hasn't heard/seen it, I recommend looking for "They're Taking The Hobbits To Isengard" on YouTube.**


	145. 8 7 09 The Usual Exchange

**Three days in a row. That's an encouraging sign.**

The Usual Exchange

Sonic and Tails were lounging in the Boardinghouse livingroom when Knuckles came in.

"Were you forced to take another paid vacation?" asked Tails.

"Yeah," replied Knuckles.

"Did it involve threatening a museum visitor?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah," replied Knuckles.

"And Tikal didn't tell you she keeps you around because she loves you, did she?" asked Tails.

"Huh?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

**

* * *

Made deadline by minutes. W00T!**


	146. 8 8 09 Shark Week

**Wouldn't let me log in yesterday. So here's yesterday's strip.  
**

Shark Week

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were sitting in the Living Room watching TV when Blaze walked in.

"What're you guys watching?" asked Blaze as she leaned over the couch next to Sonic.

"We're watching Shark Week," replied Tails.

"Care to join us?" asked Sonic.

"Sure," said Blaze.

"You might want one of these, then" said Knuckles as he offered Blaze a barf bag. Everybody else already had one.

_Later_…

"**Ow, my leg! It's eating my fucking! Oh, God, please make it stop**," yelled the voice on the TV.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were barfing into their bags while Blaze sat on the couch, watching intently and eating popcorn out of hers.

"Well that guy's screwed," commented Blaze as she tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

* * *

**Some people can take gore better than others.**


	147. 8 9 09 Sampling Not Plagiarism

**So I saw G.I. Joe. Loved it. That being said, don't read this if you don't like spoilers.**

Sampling Not Plagiarism

Tails, dressed as Breaker, was sitting next to Knuckles, dressed as Heavy Duty, in the G.I. Joe Hover Plane.

"Hey, Heavy Duty, what's the name of our movie again?" asked Tails.

"G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra," replied Knuckles. "Why?"

"Are you sure it's not Star Wars?" asked Tails.

"What do you mean, Breaker?"

"Well, we've already had a massive spaceship battle underwater and a Death Star-esque Laser Cannon."

"So?"

"Not to mention we're about to bust out of here Millennium Falcon style."

"Look, Breaker," said Knuckles. "We're our own movie. We're not like Star Wars at all."

Knuckles looked up to the cockpit.

"Now punch it, Chewie," Knuckles yelled.

Chewbacca, who was sitting in the pilot seat next to Sonic, who was dressed like Snake Eyes, let out a growl of understanding.

**

* * *

**

**You look for the references. You'll see them.**

**And I need to give all my readers out there a shout out of gratitude. You guys have combined for a total of 25.4K hits.**

**Thanks so much to all of you!**

**And if any artists are working on this, please let me know.**


	148. 8 10 09 Record Holder

**Here comes another G.I. Joe strip. This came to me while watching the movie.**

Record Holder

Silver, dressed as Ripcord, was standing next to Blaze, dressed as Scarlet, by the shooting gallery in the pit.

"So you've got the record for getting twenty out of twenty on the shooting range, huh?" asked Silver.

"That's correct," replied Blaze with a smirk.

"So tell me, what's the record for the most sandwiches made in five minutes?" asked Silver.

"Five hundred," replied Blaze.

"Let me guess, that record belongs to you?"

Nope," replied Blaze with a smirk. "Snake Eyes."

_In the Kitchen…_

Sonic, dressed as Snake Eyes, was in the kitchen wearing a black chef hat and a black apron that had the words 'Kill the Cook. Try It.' written on it. He had his swords drawn and the counter in front of him was covered in sandwich ingredients and bread.

**

* * *

Until tomorrow.**


	149. 8 11 09 A Desperate Disease

**Watched Samurai Jack for the first time in a long time. Was just as awesome as I remember.**

A Desperate Disease

Sonic and Tails were watching television in the living room.

"You were created from the hatred inside of me. That hatred no longer exists. Therefore, you no longer exist."

"Man, what a great show," commented Sonic.

"Yeah," agreed Tails. "Samurai Jack's a classic."

"Why'd they cancel it again?" asked Sonic.

"It caught Firefly Syndrome," replied Tails.

**

* * *

Just so everybody knows, Samurai Jack was never cancelled. They just stopped making them.**


	150. 8 15 09 Happy 150th Strip!

**So I went somewhere for a couple days without the internet. It was horrible.**

**On to the strip!**

Happy 150th Strip!

Sonic and Tails were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Business has been pretty slow for the garage lately," commented Tails as he idly toyed with a fork.

"I believe it was me who once said ask-," began Sonic as he was leaning back in his chair napping. "-and you shall receive." Sonic snapped his fingers.

There was a sound of a crash out front.

_SCREESPLKCH NK!_

"Oh _fuck _me!" came a voice.

"How did you-," began Tails.

"You can thank me by making some of those Bagel Bites we bought," said Sonic as he went back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**More plot devices!**

**Thought I'd celebrate with a normal strip.**


	151. 8 17 09 There’s Been A Recent Surge

**I felt like crap yesterday, so there was not strip. But I'm back to normal today.**

**Let's celebrate with a strip!**

There's Been A Recent Surge

Tails was out by the street in front of the boardinghouse. A woman wearing a black bodysuit and a black helmet with glowing purple eyeholes was picking herself off the ground. A mangled black motorcycle was smashed against the wall.

"Shit," muttered the woman.

"Oh, Jesus, are you okay?" asked Tails as he rushed over to her.

"I'm fine," replied the woman as she leaned on Tails for support. "I'm just a bit shook up."

"That's more than can be said for your bike," said Tails. "What happened?"

"I was just cruising along when this blue blur shot past. Next thing I knew there was a spike strip right in front of me," explained the woman.

"Yeah, that's a strange occurrence that I know absolutely nothing about," replied Tails as he looked away from the woman.

**

* * *

Can anyone guess who this new person is? I gave you two major hints.**


	152. 8 18 09 Like A Phoenix

**Kudos to those of you who guessed the new character correctly.**

Like A Phoenix

Tails walked up to the woman, who was leaning against a work bench in the garage.

"I've got some good news, Miss…?" asked Tails as he wiped his hands with a rag.

"Shade," replied the woman as she took her helmet off.

"Well, Miss Shade, the good news is that, besides the popped tires, the rest of the damage was cosmetic," reported Tails with a grin. "You could drive your bike home after a quick tire change."

"Actually, this presents an opportunity I've been waiting for," said Shade. "I've been meaning to get a better motorcycle. Do you do upgrades here?"

"Well, yes," said Tails. "But do you mean to tell me that you've been waiting for an accident? Why didn't you just sell the motorcycle and buy a new one?"

"I really wanted this 'Risen From the Ashes' thing going for it," explained Shade. "It seemed fittingly badass for a motorcycle."

"Agreed," said Tails.

**

* * *

Yes. She is Shade. Hear her roar.**


	153. 8 19 09 Define Legal

**Nothing funny to say today.**

Define Legal

Tails and Shade were in the kitchen, looking at a large sheet of paper stretched out on the table.

"Wow," said Shade. "You can really do all that?"

"Of course," replied Tails. "But it'll take me a bit longer due to the need for…_discretion_."

"Discretion?" asked Shade.

"Well," said Tails, "some of these modifications aren't exactly 'Street Legal'."

**

* * *

Until tomorrow.**


	154. 8 20 09 Make Amends

Make Amends

Shade and Tails were in the garage.

"Look," said Shade, "I don't want to impose, but would it be possible for me to take a shower in the boardinghouse?"

"Oh, how rude of me," said Tails, embarrassed. "You're probably a little grimy after the accident. Want us to wash your clothes, to?"

"You'd be willing to do that?" asked Shade.

"Of course," said Tails.

"You're too sweet," said Shade.

"And the fact that I'm partially responsible for your accident has nothing to do with it."

"Huh?" asked Shade.

"Nothing," replied Tails.


	155. 8 21 09 Some Call It A Washing Machine

Some Call It A Washing Machine

Tails was standing outside the door to the bathroom as Shade stuck her head out of the doorway.

"You're sure this is no trouble?" asked Shade as she handed Tails her clothes.

"No trouble at all," replied Tails as he walked away. "We have a machine that specializes in cleaning our dirty laundry."

"That's a funny way to talk about your washing machine," said Shade with a smile.

"Washing machine," said Tails. "Sure."

_In the basement…_

Metal Sonic was stirring around clothes in a big metal wash tub when Tail dropped off Shade's clothes.

"Got another lode for you, Washing Machine," said Tails.

"I've got dreams to, you know," said Metal Sonic.


	156. 8 23 09 Watch Your Mouth

**So I just realized I didn't post yesterday.**

Watch Your Mouth

Knuckles was standing outside the bathroom with a newspaper tucked under his arm.

"Hurry up, would ya?" barked Knuckles as he banged on the door. "What are you, a girl?"

Shade, wearing a towel around her head and her body, opened the door.

"As a matter of fact I am," replied Shade.

"Eep," yelped Knuckles as he recoiled.

**

* * *

Oops.**


	157. 8 24 09 Owned?

**Almost forgot to post this!**

Owned?

Knuckles and Shade were standing outside the bathroom.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that comment," said Knuckles. "I'm not sexist, if you can believe that."

"Oh, don't worry about that," replied Shade with a smile. "Most ethnic and gender stereotypes are true. People don't just make those things up out of the blue."

"You know, I never thought about that," admitted Knuckles.

"Of course not," said Shade with a laugh. "You're a guy."

Knuckles smirked.

**

* * *

Huzzah for beating a deadline by minutes!**


	158. 8 25 09 Finally A Game Worthy!

**Brief break from the regular strips to honor the release of the Game of the Year:**

**Batman Arkham Asylum**

Finally A Game Worthy!

_I am vengeance…_

Metal Sonic lies broken on the ground as a shadowy figure makes off towards the right.

_I am the night…_

E-123 Omega walks towards the left as a shadowy figure swoops down on him from the right, its feet extended in a gliding kick.

_I. Am. BATMAN!_

Sonic, outrageously buff and dressed in a batman suit, rips a ventilation cover off the wall.

"And I'm too ripped to sneak through this," commented Sonic as he tried unsuccessfully to fit into the ventilation shaft.

**

* * *

He is so ripped in that game. It's freaking OUTRAGEOUSLY AWESOME!**


	159. 8 26 09 It Makes Him Feel Pretty

**Back to your regularly scheduled madness.**

It Makes Him Feel Pretty

Shade, still in her towels, was standing outside Knuckles' room when he came out carrying a pink robe.

"Here you go," said Knuckles as he offered her the robe. "I imagine you want to get out of those towels."

"Thank you very much," said Shade with a smile as she accepted the robe.

"Not a problem," replied Knuckles.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask why you have a pink robe," said Shade.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Uh…for just such an occasion," said Knuckles.

Shade smirked and cocked and eyebrow.

**

* * *

It's light red.**


	160. 8 27 09 Private Donut Would Agree

**Here's celebrating 30k hits on these strips.**

**You guys rock!**

Private Donut Would Agree

Shade was sitting at the kitchen table as Knuckles walked up and handed her a coffee mug.

"Black, right?" asked Knuckles as he sat down opposite her.

"Yep," said Shade as she accepted the mug.

"So, I was wondering-," began Knuckles before he was cut off by Sonic suddenly walking through the room.

"I see you lent out your pink robe, Knux," commented Sonic as he munched on a chili dog.

"It's light red," Knuckles yelled after him and shook his fist.

Shade chuckled.

**

* * *

Anybody who gets the title reference is awesome.**


	161. 8 28 09 He Just Wants To Show Them

He Just Wants To Show Them

Sonic was walking by the door that connected the boardinghouse to Tails' garage when there was a loud noise that caused the blue hedgehog to jump.

_BOOM!_

"What the heck was that," asked Sonic as Tails stuck his head out the door.

"Oh, that was nothing to worry about," said Tails.

Sonic gave Tails glanced at Tails skeptically, and then turned and walked away.

"Do you want me to show him my cannons," asked a voice from inside the garage.

"Shut up, Ironhide," ordered Tails.


	162. 8 29 09 The Flame Eyed Monster

**AAAhedgehog at deviantArt has posted illustrated one of the strips. Go check it out!**

The Flame Eyed Monster

Shade was at the kitchen table when Blaze walked into the room.

"Oh, hello there," said Blaze, surprised to see a stranger at the table. "My name's Blaze."

"I'm Shade," said Shade. "Tails is fixing up my bike right now after a freak spike strip accident."

"One thing about living with all of these guys is that there's never a dull moment," said Blaze as she pulled a pan out of a cupboard.

"Plus you've got some nice eye candy," remarked Shade. "Like that Blue guy-"

"Back of, bitch," snarled Blaze, her eyes flaming.

Shade's eyes bugged out.


	163. 8 30 09 Actually A Very Short Story

Actually A Very Short Story

Blaze and Shade were both seated at the kitchen table.

"Sorry about that," said Blaze apologetically. "I tend to overreact."

"None taken," said Shade with a smile. "How'd you end up living here, anyway?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," said Blaze.

"I've got time," replied Shade.

"Well, it all started when I was kidnapped," said Blaze.

Shade's eyes went huge.

* * *

**To all of you who want Shadow or whatever character in here, have some patience. They're all going to show up eventually, don't worry.**

**Just dumping them all in at once wouldn't work at all.  
**


	164. 8 31 09 Obviously Oblivious

Obviously Oblivious

Sonic was lounging on the sofa in the living room when Knuckles walked in and leaned over the back.

"So what do you think of, Shade," asked Knuckles.

"I don't know," replied Sonic. "She seems ok."

"I'm thinking about asking her out," said Knuckles. "It's not often I find a hot girl who puts up with me."

"You mean like Tikal," asked Sonic as he picked up the remote and flipped the channel.

"Huh?" asked Knuckles.

"Never mind," said Sonic.


	165. 9 1 09 Always Take The Bad News First!

**Welcome to September everybody!**

Always Take The Bad News First!

Blaze and Shade were seated at the kitchen table when tail walked in. There were several oil smudges on him and he was wiping his hands with a towel.

"Hey, Tails," said Shade. "How's my bike?"

"Well I've got good news and bad news," replied Tails.

"What's the good news?" asked Shade.

"You're bike is almost finished," said Tails.

"Awesome! What's the bad news?"

"It's going to take me a week to finish it," said Tails.

**

* * *

DOH!**


	166. 9 2 09 She Could Also Use A Taxi Or Bus

She Could Also Use A Taxi Or Bus

Tails, Blaze, and Shade were in the kitchen. Blaze was standing behind Shade, concerned, Shade was fuming, and Tails was doing his best to explain.

"What do you mean it'll take another week?" asked Shade. "You said you'd have it done by the end of the day!"

"And I would have," said Tails. "But I'm missing a part, and it'll take about a week for it to get here."

"Well, what am I supposed to do for a week?" asked Shade, despairing. "How will I get home? Get to work?"

"Don't worry, Shade," said Blaze as she placed a comforting hand on the troubled echidna. "I'm sure Tails has a solution."

"Well, I did hear that before cars were around, people would walk places," said Tails.

Shade and Blaze glared at him.


	167. 9 3 09 An Understandable Concern

An Understandable Concern

Tails, Blaze, and Shade were in the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry about this, Shade," said Tails. "I truly am."

"Oh, don't worry about it," replied Shade. "I overreacted. I forgot that I can do my job from home if I have to."

"That's great," said Blaze. "Do you want Knuckles to give you a ride home?"

"Actually, I was thinking that I might stay here until my bike is fixed," said Shade.

"What?" asked Tails, surprised. "Why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you've got a guy living in your house that makes killer robots and kidnaps people. I'd like to be able to check on my bike at all times."

"Fair enough," agreed Tails.


	168. 9 8 09 Unclean One

**FINALLY! The site wasn't letting me upload any documents!**

Unclean One!

Sonic opened the door to one of the Boardinghouse's rooms and held it open for Shade.

"Here we are," said Sonic.

"This looks great," said Shade as she looked around. "Thanks."

"No problem," replied Sonic. "You know, you're voice sounds really familiar. What do you do?"

"I work Tech Support," replied Shade as she put down her bag.

"Hiss," hissed Sonic as he made a cross with his fingers.

Shade glanced at him curiously.

**

* * *

Happy day late Labor Day!  
**


	169. 9 9 09 I Imagine That Would Be Painful

**WARNING: Today's strip is a bit more mature than others.**

I Imagine That Would Be Painful

Sonic and Shade were in Shade's room.

"I knew I recognized your voice," said Sonic. "I once had you as tech support."

"Oh, cool," said Shade smiling. "How was I?"

"Well, to be frank," you were really bitchy," replied Sonic, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Shade, her hands on her hips. "How was I bitchy?"

"Well, you did say you'd rather stick a cheese grater in your nether regions than help me with my problem."

"Oh…," said Shade, uncomfortable.


	170. 9 14 09 I Wonder How That Happened

**So I was lazy the past couple of days. It happens to me.**

I Wonder How That Happened

Sonic and Shade were in Shade's room.

"Look, I'm sorry I came off as a huge bitch," said Shade. "I had probably just gotten off the phone with some idiot."

"No problem," replied Sonic with a smile. "It is Tech Support, after all."

"Still, I'd like the chance to make it up to you," said Shade, putting on a flirtatious smile. "So, if you're free-."

Flames suddenly shot up through the floorboards and engulfed Shade.

"Uh..you were saying?" asked Sonic when the flames vanished.

"Never mind," said a charred Shade.


	171. 9 15 09 Touching

Touching

Blaze was tying on her apron when Shade walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I hope you're happy," said Shade.

"Hmm?" replied Blaze.

"Because of you, I've had to take my second shower in two hours and throw out some clothing. Not to mention I've had to treat myself for first degree burns."

Blaze folded her arms as Shade got very close.

"Since I've been here, you've shown yourself to be a normally nice, stoic person who has the tendency to be a raging bitch if the mood strikes her."

Shade suddenly smiled and took a step back.

"I can tell you and I are going to be best friends," the echidna said as she offered her hand.

"Agreed," replied Blaze as she shook the offered hand.


	172. 9 16 09 It Was For A Good Reason

It Was For A Good Reason

Sonic was napping in a hammock in front of the boardinghouse when Knuckles walked up.

"What the hell, dude?" exclaimed Knuckles.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"Why didn't you move Shade into one of the rooms next to mine?" asked Knuckles.

"I was looking out for her safety," replied Sonic.

"What the fuck! I'm not going to rape her!"

"It was less about that and more about the fact that you've already demolished a wall," explained Sonic.

"That was **one time**," exclaimed Knuckles.


	173. 9 17 09 The Beginning Was The End

**WARNING: If you intend to see the movie **_**9**_** and haven't seen it yet, this comic contains spoilers.**

The Beginning Was The End

Sonic, dressed as 9, pushed open the shutters of the window and stumbled forward.

Unable to maintain his balance, he falls off the windowsill and plummets from the third story window.

_End_.

**

* * *

**

In the beginning of the movie, 9 pushes open the window and stumbles a little. It occurred to me that the movie could have ended right there, with him falling to his doom.


	174. 10 16 09 Joke Time With O & MS 10

**Man, it sure has been a long time since we had:**

Joke Time With E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic #10

E-123 and Metal Sonic were in the kitchen putting away groceries.

"Hey, Omega," said Metal Sonic as he handed Omega a jar of pickles. "Why did the pickle blush?"

"I don't know, Metal," replied Omega. "Why did the pickle blush?"

"Because he saw the salad dressing."

"I always knew you guys were perverts!" exclaimed Omega as he glared at the jar of pickles.

**

* * *

**

So it's been a while since I've updated. Almost a month, to be exact.

**The reason? Laziness and the need for a break.**


	175. 10 21 09 Something For Everyone

**WARNING: Very mild spoilers for Brutal Legend. Nothing plot wise though.**

**Great game, by the way. Definitely worth a rental.**

Something For Everyone

Knuckles and Sonic were walking though the park, wind blowing autumn leaves through the air.

"Hey, have you noticed that all the girls in _Brutal Legend_ are hot?" Knuckles asked Sonic. "I mean **all** of them."

"Nah, I didn't realize that," replied Sonic with a shrug.

"What?" exclaimed Knuckles. "How could miss that?"

"I was a bit distracted by the motorcycle-boar hybrids and the panthers that shot lasers from their eyes," explained Sonic, making laser motions from his eyes with his fingers.


	176. 10 22 09 Who Knows?

Who Knows?

Sonic and Knuckles were lying against opposite sides of a tree in the park. Sonic had his hands behind his head and was napping while Knuckles had his arms crossed and was looking up at the sky.

The pair sat in silence for a while.

"You ever wonder what your life would be like if you were a girl?" Knuckles asked out-of-the-blue.

Sonic's eyes shot open, the veins prevalent.


	177. 7 17 10 Honestly, What Guy Doesn't?

**Explanation for disappearance: Wasn't happy with the quality of the strips I was producing.**

**Explanation for reappearance: Wanted to get back to it.**

Honestly, What Guy Doesn't?

Sonic and Tails were in the boardinghouse garage. Tails was working on a red luxury sports car and Sonic was…well, Sonic was just sort of there.

_FFWWOOO! _

Wiping his brow, Tails put down his thunder gun and pulled the tire off of the car.

"-and then he asked me if I ever think about life as a girl!" exclaimed Sonic as he lay back on the car's hood.

"Uh-huh," said Tails as he rolled the used tire away. "Did you answer him?"

"What was I supposed to say?" asked Sonic, propping himself up on his elbow. "Yeah, I think about having breasts and needing to sit down when I pee all the time."

Tails smiled and rolled a new tire over to the car. "Well, that depends. Do you ever think about it?"

"Like I said, all the time," stated Sonic, which earned him a laugh from Tails. "But that's hardly the point."

"Then what is the point, Sonic?" Tails asked as he inspected the new tire.

"I want to know why he asked me in the first place."

"I don't know," replied Tails, shrugging. "Joking? Random conversation? Maybe he thought out loud. Why are you asking me about this and not Knuckles?"

"Well, besides you being the smartest guy I know, I'm not too sure how to have a personal conversation with Knuckles." Tails snorted and stood up.

"Let me take a wild guess: Knuckles is still under the tree, isn't he?"

"I _may_ have neglected to mention that I was leaving," said Sonic mischievously.

88888

_At the park…_

Knuckles was still laying down with his head against the tree.

"And then when I was seven I had the strongest desire to take up ballet and wrestling," Knuckles said, believing Sonic was still on the other side of the tree. "I'm still not entirely sure what that meant."

**

* * *

And that's a wrap. I don't plan on updating daily any more, as I think that was a major reason for the lackluster quality of some of the strips.**

**I'm thinking maybe more of a MWF schedule.**

**If you really want to know when I update, the best thing to do is to place this story on your story alerts. You'll get a nice little email whenever I update, and I'll feel loved.**

**A win-win, really.**

**Also, STILL looking for an artist. Just saying.**

**Stay Frosty.**


	178. 7 19 10 Horn Honking Is Fun

Horn Honking Is Fun

Sonic and Tails were still in the garage. Tails was under the car doing an oil change while Sonic was sitting inside and honking the horn.

"Look, Sonic. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said Tails.

"Fine, I'll stop beeping the horn," whined Sonic. "Party pooper."

"It's not the horn, Sonic," replied Tails. The orange fox slid out from under the car and wiped off his hands. "Although that was annoying."

"Then what is it?" asked a confused Sonic.

"Well, it's not that I don't enjoy listening to you question our closest friend's sexual orientation and/or mental health, because I do." Tails wiped the grime off of his face. "But unlike you, I have a job and I really need to focus." Smiling, Sonic got out of the car.

"Alright, little bro, I get the message. I'll leave you be."

"Thanks," said Tails. "Just go talk to Knuckles. It'll all work out."

"Catch you later." Tails watched Sonic leave.

"Well, that went off without a hitch," Tails commented to himself.

_CRRRASSHH!_

The driver's side door had just fallen off the car. Tails could only stare in disbelief.

88888

_Still in the park…_

Knuckles was still in his spot, still chatting away.

"-not to mention that awkward three week span where I would go to the gym and just sit in the Men's Locker Room . **Watching**."

The hobo leaning against the opposite side of the tree, who Knuckles believed to be Sonic, nodded sagely.

"I see."

**

* * *

Still updating, and **_**STILL**_** looking for an artist.**

**Until next time! Tell your friends!**


	179. 7 21 10 You Need To Specify

**Hey hey, sports fans!**

You Need To Specify

Sonic was walking down the street on his way back to the park.

"Tails is right," Sonic said to himself. "I've known Knux for years. And while the dude is totally nuts, he's not crazy. I'll just go talk to him. After all, what's the worst that can happen?"

Sonic walked on in silence for a little while. Suddenly, a fuel truck flipped over in the distance and exploded.

_BOOM!_

The blue hedgehog stopped and performed an epic facepalm.

"Okay, let me rephrase," Sonic muttered, as if talking to the author of his life. "What's the worst that can happen if I wasn't dealing with Knuckles?"

At that moment, a car drove by with a rug tied to its roof. The rug smacked Sonic in the face and knocked him over.

_WHAP!_

"Fucking terrific," Sonic complained from his new spot on the ground.

88888

_In the park…_

Knuckles was still under the tree and still believed the hobo was Sonic.

"And recently I've been watching this show called _Will and Grace_," Knuckles mused. "Great acting."

"You don't say," responded the hobo as he munched on a sandwich.

**

* * *

Still looking for an artist!**


	180. 7 23 10 Joke Time With O & MS 11

**You all ready for the return of an old favorite? Because it's time for:**

Joke Time With Omega And Metal Sonic # 11

E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic were down in Dr. Robotnik's laboratory in their respective charging stations.

"Hey, Metal?" asked Omega.

"Yeah, Omega?"

"What do you call a lazy country?"

"Besides America?" joked Metal Sonic. "I don't really know."

"A procrasti_nation_. Get it?" asked Omega.

There was a moment of silence between the pair.

"Wasn't that an oddly self-referential joke for a comic?" asked Metal.

"Not really," replied Omega. "The fourth wall's been broken lots of times in these strips."

"And we always have to fix it," Metal Sonic commented dryly.

"Booyah!" the pair exclaimed as they bumped fists.

**

* * *

What's this? No physical trauma for either of them! Just an attack on the laziness of the author?**

**What fucking jerks. See if I give them much screen time after this.**

**I will, of course.**

**Oh! And if these strips ever make it big, I plan to make a t-shirt with these two bumping fists with a caption that reads "Botpound." Like Bropound, but mechanical.  
**

**Until next time, the search for an artist continues.**

**G'night, dear readers!**


	181. 7 26 10 An Inebriated Superman

**Things happen in today's strip.**

**BOOM! Mind blown.**

An Inebriated Superman

Sonic entered the park, rubbing his temples and muttering to himself.

"Okay, okay. Just go up to Knuckles and talk to him."

Sonic walked up to the tree, not the least bit surprised to find a completely oblivious Knuckles still blathering away.

"Hey, Knux, I-," Sonic began to say. The blue hedgehog stopped when he heard Knuckle's words.

"Have you ever noticed how interesting the shape of a banana is?" mused Knuckles as he inspected the banana in his hand. "It's just somehow…appealing, I guess."

"The _fuck_?" Knuckles jumped, startled by Sonic's sudden outburst.

"Sonic?" asked Knuckles, shocked by the hedgehog's sudden appearance. "What are you doing over there?"

"I'm asking myself that very question," muttered Sonic as he rubbed his temples for what felt like the billionth time.

"But…but if you're over there, then who have I been…" The hobo on the other side of the tree clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Well, looks like my work here is done," exclaimed the hobo. The hobo walked over to Knuckles and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, sonny. You're not nearly as messed up as you think you are. I should know. Farewell, gents!"

Without warning, the hobo suddenly flew off into the sky, leaving a flabbergasted Knuckles and Sonic.

"Thank you, magic hobo man!" yelled Knuckles, waving.

"Is this what it's like to be high?" muttered Sonic as he rubbed his eyes.

**

* * *

One can only assume, Sonic. One can only assume.**

**Artist Search Status: Ongoing**


	182. 7 28 10 And The Wall Started It

And The Wall Started It

Sonic and Knuckles were standing beneath the tree in the park.

"What the hell, man!" exclaimed an outraged Knuckles. "You ran off and left me alone to talk to some random hobo?"

"Actually, I just ran off," explained Sonic. "The hobo was just a crazy circumstance."

"Whatever! Hobo or not, you still abandoned me!" Sonic sighed and looked at his feet.

"I know, Knux."

"I mean, what would possess you do that?" pressed the red echidna. "We're supposed to be friends!"

"I know, alright?" replied Sonic. "And I feel guilty about it. It's just…you're a difficult person to have a personal conversation with."

"How?" demanded Knuckles.

"Well, you have a _very_ short temper."

"I do not," argued Knuckles as he crossed his arms. "Name one time I've lost my temper."

"Well, for starters, you knocked down a wall in the boardinghouse," said Sonic.

"That was _**one time**_!"

**

* * *

It always comes back to the wall with these two.**

**Artist Search Status: Ongoing**

**Until next time!**


	183. 7 30 10 It Comes Full Circle

It Comes Full Circle

Sonic and Knuckles were leaning against a wall in the park.

"Look, your temper issues aside, I still bailed on you," said Sonic. "And ditching a friend in their time of need is never cool. Can you forgive me, Knux?"

"Sure thing, bro," replied Knuckles. The pair bumped fists. "You know I can't stay mad at you, True Blue."

"Heh. Thanks, Rad Red." The pair reclined against the wall in silence for a while, just enjoying the day.

"So," said Knuckles after a while. "_Do_ you ever wonder what life would be like as a girl?"

There was another period of silence between the two friends, this one much more strained than the last. Knuckles looked out the corner of his eye to make sure Sonic was still there.

"Every time I look at a Victoria's Secret catalogue," replied Sonic. Knuckles nodded.

Another moment of silence.

"Me too," conceded Knuckles.

**

* * *

Every group of friends should have this conversation. It's a rite of passage, a symbol of the bonds between friends.**

**Author Search: Ongoing.**

**Stay cool until Monday!**


	184. 8 04 10 Laughter Is a Good Medicine

**Power washing is awesome.**

Laughter Is Actually a Good Medicine

Sonic and Blaze were in the boardinghouse kitchen, peeling potatoes.

"You know, I've always wondered why they call these things _spuds_," Sonic said.

"Well," replied Blaze, "it started when-"

A soaking wet Knuckles suddenly stormed into the kitchen, cutting Blaze of midsentence. "You, sir, are a liar and a fiend!"

"Me?" asked Sonic as he gestured to himself. "What did I do?"

"I tested out that little theory of yours," explained Knuckles. "A smile is a _terrible_ umbrella!"

Sonic let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his face. "It was just an _adage_, Knux."

The red echidna crossed his arms. "I don't see how making something older has anything to do with this."

Sonic and Blaze glanced at each other, not sure what to say.

"Knuckles, sweetie, could you promise me something?" asked Blaze.

"Uh, sure, Blaze," replied Knuckles.

"Never breed."

**

* * *

Fun at Knuckles expense: check.**

**Artist Search Status: Ongoing**

**Peace!**


	185. 8 17 10 The End of the Beginning

**Artist Search Status: Found**

**Well, sort of. I've found somebody who wants to make a webcomic with me; she's a good friend of mine. And she's a great artist, which is awesome!**

**That's the good news. Here's the bad.**

**We won't be making Sonic's Boardinghouse. We'll be making something heavily based on it, but with original characters and a slightly different overall plot/setting. I'll feed more details later, but I don't want to really reveal anything major right now.**

**So thank all of you for a great almost-two-hundred-strip journey. I've had over 50k hits on these, so I'll assume at least 100 different people have read at least several of my strips. Which is awesome, to say the least. It's been a blast for me to write them, and I hope you guys have had a blast reading them.**

**I'll post more details as my new project goes along, mainly on my deviantART account of the same name: Kenyade.**

**Thank you guys, and a fond farewell! I hope you'll join me in the next phase of my webcomic career.**

**Stay Frosty!**


End file.
